Indecent Proposal
by Rogue1979
Summary: Seto Kaiba always gets what he wants. And what he wants is a very reluctant Yami...Based on the movie of the same name. Yaoi. Warnings inside. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. Yes, I am starting another new one, but the deifference with this one is...well, there is no difference, except for the fact that I have written most of it, therefore it's not likely to take years for me to upload each chapter.

This one has been playing on my mind for a very long ime. It's based on the movie 'Indecent Proposal'...you know, where the guy offers the husband a million dollars to sleep with his wife? I can't remember the movie too well, so really, the only similarity to the movie is the title and the idea behind it. Any further similarity is purely coincidental.

Anyway, the pairings are Jou/Yami and Seto/Yami.

Oh, btw, I know that in the Jap version of the anime, Jounouchi is his surname and Katsuya is his first name, but the purposes of this fic, it will be the other way around...if that's okay with all of you? If it's not, well, you can flame me and I'll change it...

I am also aware that at some stage I stopped using double quotes and reverted back to singles, so please, no need to point it out. Ta.

Warnings: Mature content, sex, swearing, some mild violence. Oh, and the guys might be a bit OOC. Yami is very much like a tough Yugi, Kaiba is more like a mild Bakura, and Jou is...well, Jou will probably be in character, but more...responsible and smart (ish).

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Onwards!

* * *

**INDECENT PROPOSAL**

5 Years Ago

Yami grunted as he was pushed against the wall of the alley behind the school with unnecessary force by the taller male. "Kaiba, what are you doing? Let me go!"

The brunette smirked, but did not back off. "You're so stubborn." He caressed Yami's shoulders in a mock gesture of comfort. "Why don't you just relax and let me love you?"

Yami struggled, but the other boy's grip hardened. "You don't love me, Kaiba. You just want sex." The grip tightened and he winced. "You're hurting me."

"Let me make you feel better then," Seto said leaning down to kiss him, his voice dripping with lust. Yami lifted an arm to slap him away as hard as he could, but the other anticipated it and caught the limb by the thin wrist. In a swift movement, Seto slammed the trapped hand against the wall causing Yami to cry out in pain. Seto took this opportunity to kiss him hard, pushing his tongue between the open lips and delving deep. Yami tried to bite him, but could not get the right purchase with Seto sliding his tongue all over the place. Eventually, Seto pulled away and grinned at the panting boy. When Yami recovered, he glared deeply into the icy blue eyes that belonged to the upper class president.

Seto growled and ground his evident hard-on against Yami's pelvis. "This could be easier on you if you just relaxed and let me do what we both want me to do." His free hand slid up and down Yami's arm before beginning to unbutton the blue jacket that was part of the school uniform at Domino High.

"I keep telling you, I don't want anything from you, Seto Kaiba!" Yami spat trying to bat the roaming hand away with his free hand. "I just want to get through one day without you making a play for me when I have no desire to be with you!"

Seto grabbed Yami's other wrist and brought both together in one large hand and pinned them above the spiky-haired boy's head before using the other hand to grab some of the multi-coloured locks to keep his head still. "I _will_ have you, whether you like it or not!"

Yami's eyes widened as Seto went in for another kiss, letting go of his hands and wrestling with his jacket. The jacket came off followed closely by the white uniform shirt. Underneath, Yami wore a black tank top. Hands then roamed underneath that to seek out his nipples, which, once found, were pinched to hardness.

Yami grunted and managed to pull his head from the bruising kiss. "Stop!" he shouted. "I don't want this!"

Yami abruptly found himself facing the wall, right cheek pressed into it harshly. He braced his hands against the wall to try and push away. Seto had fisted a hand in his hair and was pushing against him. The other hand was unbuttoning his trousers. Soon, the hand found its way inside and teased Yami's cock through his boxers. Yami wiggled to try and get away from the obtrusive appendage.

After a few minutes, Seto gave up trying to bring Yami to hardness and was getting sick of his wriggling. He shifted slightly and pulled his hand from the front of Yami's trousers before pushing it inside his boxers at the back. Yami froze when Seto's long fingers found his entrance and pushed one inside. He cried out as it went deeper and Seto added a second, probing him deeply.

"I am going to fuck you so hard into this wall, there's probably going to be a Yami-indentation against it," Seto whispered against his ear.

"Hey, what's goin' on there?"

Seto quickly turned to look at the source of the voice, removing his fingers from within Yami at the same time. At the mouth of the alley was Yami's classmate, Jounouchi Katsuya. He had his school bag slung over one shoulder, his other hand buried in his pocket; his typical tough, confident stance.

"Jou," Yami wheezed as Seto pressed against him hard squeezing the air from his lungs. "Please help me!" He pleaded quickly seeing his only chance at getting away from this encounter without being raped. This earned him a hard tug on his hair. His cheek scraped against the wall and he whinced.

"Mind your own business, Katsuya," Seto said indignantly. This boy was nothing but a pest to him, but could cause trouble, and his lust was abating at the interruption.

"This is my business, Kaiba," Jounouchi said taking his hand out of his pocket ready for action. "When a friend asks for my help, especially Yami, I know he _needs_ help, and I am gonna give him all the help he needs."

Seto growled and let go of Yami's hair. He didn't really need this, not when he was now, on the last day of school before the summer holidays, only a year away from graduation. Dealing with just Yami all this time had been easy, his actions being mild; the odd touch, a stolen kiss here and there in the toilets, and Yami had threatened to go to the authorities, but had yet to do so. If both Katsuya _and_ Yami went to complain to the Headmaster about his actions, he could be taken off the committee, and that would look bad on his file, and potentially harm his future.

He stepped away from Yami and the other gasped for air. He straightened his jacket, even though it was impeccable, ran his fingers through his hair and turned towards the blonde. Without a word, he stalked passed him, but paused before he turned the corner. "I _will _have you, Yami. One day." And then he disappeared from sight.

Shaking, Yami slowly pushed away from the wall. He shuddered as the feeling of Kaiba with his fingers deep within him still lingered. Shaking it off as best he could, he quickly did up his trousers before stepping completely away from the damp wall and dusted himself off. He then smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Jou," he said picking up his discarded shirt and jacket, and his bag.

"That guy's a real jackass," Jounouchi said leading Yami out of the alley and into the brilliant sunshine. "You need to report him...oh, hey! You're bleedin'!"

Yami put a hand to his right cheek and the fingers came away with spots of blood. "It's only superficial," he assured his friend. "A scratch. If you hadn't shown up when you did..."

Jou put his hands on Yami's shoulders. "Don't worry about it, man. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to stop it from happening in the first place. The bastard."

Yami realised he was crying. He quickly wiped away the tears. "Only one more school year to go, and then he'll graduate and be out of our lives for good," Yami said, although his voice held no conviction. He wasn't sure how adamant Seto Kaiba was that he _would _have him, and what Seto Kaiba wanted, Seto Kaiba tended to get, one way or another. He was safe for now during the summer holidays, but when school started again...

Jou picked up on his doubts. "Don't worry, Yami," he said patting him on the shoulder making a smile come to the other's face. "I'll look out for you."

* * *

1 Year later

Yami sighed with relief as he watched the ceremony from a safe distance. Seto Kaiba had just been given his pass certificate and it would be the last he would ever see of that man. Although they were the same age, Kaiba's step-father had skipped him ahead by one year due to his excellent intellect. "Too bad his personality has no reflection on his intelligence," he said out loud to no-one in particular.

"Ahh, he's just a rich snob who thinks everyone should bow down before his massive ego," Jou said from next to him. "But, enough about that; we've got a great long summer ahead of us and then it's our last year. And now, you won't have to worry about money-bags over there."

Yami thought about all the times throughout his school life with Kaiba and the amount of times he'd been harassed by him. It had started as gentle teasing, escalating into the 'attempted rape'. Luckily, since that day Jou stepped in, he'd had nothing more than glared at him or followed him, maybe with the intention of doing something. But Jou had been true to his word to look out for Yami, and when the blonde was present, which was most of the time, Seto Kaiba stuck his nose in the air and just walked away.

Yami smiled genuinely. 'You're right, Jou. This is a day to celebrate. I am going to enjoy this summer and the next school year, because Seto Kaiba _is_ out of my life for good!' He stuck his hand up for a high-five, and his friend happily obliged.

* * *

6 Months Later

'Did you hear that Seto Kaiba inherited his step-father's entire fortune and company when the old man threw himself out of the top-storey window of Kaiba Corp.?'

'No way! That means he's mega-rich!'

'I wonder if he has a girlfriend...'

'Probably hundreds, the player!'

The whispered comments were coming in too thick and fast for Yami's taste. He snorted at the wonderment in the boys' voices at how lucky Seto Kaiba was and how he could get anyone he wanted and probably did, and the girls that swooned over his pictures in the paper and vowed to try and see him to become his naughty secretary at some point.

'I'll bet he pushed his step-dad out the window,' Jou said looking at his copy of the paper. 'Guy strikes me as being the type.'

Yami chuckled. 'I wouldn't put it passed him.' He pulled the paper from Jou's hands. 'Anyway, _we've_ got more important things to think about, like that mock test coming up.'

Jounouchi grimaced. 'God, yeah. I forgot about that. I'm never going to get good enough grades to get into a college.' He looked at his friend. 'You, on the other hand, are storming your way through the tests! You're definitely going to get into the university of your dreams.'

Yami shrugged. 'It's the only way I'll get into the one here in town. Otherwise I'd have to go to Tokyo, and I don't want that.

Jou smiled. 'Well that's good, because I'm not goin' anywhere and it means we can still hang out together.'

Yami smiled and blushed a little at the implications in his mind. Since the day Jou had 'saved' him from being raped, Yami had developed a mild crush on the blonde, but had never said anything, and probably never would. When he'd found out that the local University offered the same course as the one in Tokyo, he'd vowed to get into that place so he could stay with Jou.

'What's that smile?" Jou asked.

'Oh, nothing. Just...enjoying this Seto-free time, and looking to the future.'

* * *

Another 6 Months Later

'Yami Mutou!'

A cheer went up from the crowd, and with a huge smile, Yami stepped up onto the stage and headed to the podium to collect his certificate. He'd done it; he'd finally done it. This certificate meant he could go to Domino University after the summer, and it meant he would get an outstanding education and still be able to see his friend as often as they did now.

He stepped off the podium and suddenly Jou's arms were around him, swinging him round and round with glee. He laughed and begged Jou verbally to stop otherwise he might be sick, but internally, he was begging Jou to never let him go.

'Ya did it!' Jou exclaimed as he put the slightly dizzy smaller male down. 'C'mon, I wanna show ya somethin'.'

Yami was still reeling from the hug when Jou took one of his hands and lead him round the corner to the back of the school where the teachers and lucky students with cars parked. He stumbled with the quick pace, but managed to keep upright. He bumped into Jou when the blonde suddenly stopped. 'Ta da!'

Yami peered round Jou's form and saw a gleaming motorbike. 'Wow,' he breathed. It was the one he and Jou had gawped ages ago. 'What's this?'

'Duh, it's a motorbike,' Jou laughed.

'Yes, I can see that, but what's it doing here?' He looked at Jou. 'Is...is it yours?'

Jounouchi beamed. 'Yep. All mine...sort of. I've been saving for the deposit for over a year! I got it this morning.'

Yami laughed and ran his fingers lightly over the chrome and plastic.'It's gorgeous up close and personal.'

He felt fingers on his shoulders and he let them turn him round. Jou placed his other hand on his other shoulder too. 'Yami, I...' He paused, dropping his head.

'What is it, Jou?' Yami asked suddenly concerned, a million negative thoughts running through his mind in a split second, one being foremost. _He's moving away...oh god, I haven't told him..._

Jou sighed and lifted his head again. 'I...need to tell you that...that...I have feelings for you.'

Yami's jaw dropped open. 'Wh...wha...?'

'I'm in love with you. Have been for a very long time now.'

Yami was speechless but he tried to say something anyway. 'I...I...'

He was interrupted his stuttering by Jou placing his lips against his and kissing him softly. His eyes widened momentarily, then slid closed as he began to respond. He felt Jou lift one hand from his shoulder and place it lightly against his cheek and gently caressed the tender spot along his jaw and up to his ear. He shivered as the hand shifted to the back of his neck and pulled him ever so slightly more into the kiss and closer into an embrace.

Jou's tongue begged for entrance, and Yami gladly gave it, their tongues entwining until neither could breathe, but both unwilling to break the kiss. Eventually, Jou pulled away and the two panted whilst looking at each other.

'You...return those feelings?' Jou asked hesitantly, as if the kiss had been an illusion.

Yami threw himself into Jou's arms and hugged him tightly, tears forming in his eyes. 'Yes,' he sniffed. 'Yes, I love you too. I wanted to say something, but...but I was too scared...' Jou stroked Yami's back and shushed him softly. They broke apart, but still held hands. 'How long have you...?'

'Truth be told, since I met ya.' Jou laughed. 'I thought I was going crazy thinkin' you were a god with your lithe body, weird hair and perfect skin. Up until then, I thought I was straight.' They both chuckled. 'But, I thought it was just a brief attraction, and as I got to know ya, I started to want to spend more and more time together.' His face grew serious. 'Whenever that arrogant excuse for a human, Kaiba, would make advances on ya, I got mad, like jealous. And when I found out you spurned him, I was so happy. And that day that he...well, let's just say I wanted to protect you from then on, for always.'

Yami smiled. 'You stopped him, Jou, and that meant the world to me, that it was you. I...my crush on you has grown ever since.'

Jou smiled broadly and hugged him again. 'So, you wanna take a ride on this bad boy?' When Yami's face went bright red, he groaned. 'Not like that, you pervert! You wanna ride on the bike?'

Yami laughed with relief. 'Oh! Oh, yeah, sure!'

Jou got on the bike and Yami slid on behind him. He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Jou's waist. 'Jou?'

'Yeah?'

'So, are we...?'

Jou knew what Yami was asking. 'Yeah, we are.'

Yami blushed again and gave his boyfriend a squeeze.

* * *

3 Years Later...Almost Present Day

Jou sighed dejectedly as he sat in the dim lamplight in the lounge. His hot chocolate was not helping him to sleep at all. He so wanted to go back to bed, but his tossing and turning was disturbing Yami, and his boyfriend needed his sleep for concentration at University tomorrow.

A soft sound from the doorway of the bedroom indicated that his initial tossing and turning and probably his tinkering in the open plan kitchen had woken Yami anyway. He turned and watched Yami sleepily shuffle over to where he sat, rubbing his eyes. 'Hey,' he whispered.

'Hey,' Jou responded, also whispering, as if talking in normal voices would wake someone else up, but it felt right for 3am.

Yami yawned. 'The bed's cold without you.'

Jou's heart soared. In the 2 years they'd been officially together, his love for the diminutive teen had only grown, and statements like the one just said made him feel wanted.

Yami sat down next to him on the brown leather sofa and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 'What's wrong? You don't normally have trouble sleeping.'

'Oh, it's nothing.'

Yami pulled away slightly and raised an eyebrow. 'Jou, I can tell something is wrong. I've known you for too long to not tell when something is bothering you. You can tell me.'

Jou kissed him on the forehead and Yami put his head on his shoulder. It was his way of giving in. He always gave in to Yami, but because Yami never demanded something he wouldn't willingly give him. 'I got fired today.'

'Fired?' Yami asked lifting his head. 'But why?'

Jou shrugged. 'I don't really know, except that the company came under new management last week, and we were told there would be cut backs. I guess because I haven't been there for long...'

'You've been there fore nearly a year,' Yami stated, voice still hushed. 'Not that I would wish it on anyone else, but wasn't there that girl who joined only a few months ago?'

'Yeah, but she's got more experience than me from a previous job.'

'But you have experience within the role.'

Jou laughed without humour. 'I know, it sucks. I tried speaking to my manager, but he said it was out of his control and he had fought for me to stay, but the new CEO was hearin' none of it.'

They sat in silence contemplating this new problem. 'It's okay,' Jou said. 'I'll just got get another job, no problem. It's just that my paycheck will be slim next month. We'll have to cut down on some things.'

Yami kissed Jou softly on the lips. 'Yes, you will get another job, no problem,' he said mimicking his other half. 'And we've got some savings. That'll see us through briefly.' They smiled at each other. Yami detached himself from Jou reluctantly and stood up taking one of his hands. 'Now, come to bed?'

Jou nodded. He gulped down the last of his chocolate drink and let Yami lead him to their room and into bed.

* * *

2 Months Later...Present Day

Jou looked at the unopened pink letters. The requests for money were becoming more demanding, less friendly. The one he'd just opened told him that if he didn't make payment on his bike soon, they would repossess it. The other's were likely from the gas and electric companies telling them they would turn of their supply soon.

He'd had no luck at any job interview, which he did not understand. It seemed like he got the interviews easily enough, and most times he made the interview and all seemed well, but then he'd get a call to say the position was not available any more. On a couple of occasions, they'd cancelled the interviews telling him he was not experienced enough. He'd even gone so far as to apply to restaurants for jobs as waiter and even dishwasher, just to bring in something to ease the debt collectors a bit. But to no avail.

Frustrated, he threw himself on the couch. He was putting so much effort each day into trying to find a job, that he felt like that _was _his job, but he wasn't getting paid for it. He opened the other letters and, as he suspected, they were final warnings before action.

He looked up when keys in the door alerted him to the fact that Yami was home from Uni. He smiled as best he could. 'Hey, Babe!' he said a little too enthusiastically. He quickly hid the letters behind his back.

Yami dropped his keys in the fruit bowl by the door and smiled back at him. 'Hi! How was job hunting?' Jou's smile faded and he looked utterly dejected. 'Oh, that bad, huh?'

'Ya could say that. It's almost as if the whole city has a 'Don't hire Jounouchi' policy.'

Yami came up to him and leaned in for a kiss, which was happily given. He hugged him as well. 'Uh, Jou?'

'Yeah?'

Yami pulled away and Jou groaned when he saw Yami had the letters in his hand. 'What's this?'

The blonde rubbed the back of him neck. 'Those? Oh, well, we're...not doing so well.'

Yami sat heavily next to and read the letters. He looked up. 'Don't worry!' He smiled. 'I spoke to Mr. Takahashi and he said that we could defer another rent payment for another month or so. So, we can use the rent money to pay these bills.' He quickly worked it out in his head. 'Oh, but...' He looked solemnly at his boyfriend. '...there won't be enough for food _and_ your bike payment.'

Jou's bottom lips quivered. 'Dat's okay,' he choked out. 'It had a good run, and food is that much more important.' He stood up. 'I'll call the company and tell them I can't pay.'

'Jou, there is one other thing we can do to get money to pay the bills...'

'No way!' Jou said. 'You are _not_ going to drop out and get a job. Your degree is too important in the long run, Yami. I'll hear none of that! You've worked too hard to just throw it all away.'

'But...'

'No!'

Yami wasn't annoyed with Jou's argument, in fact, he was proud of Jou for trying so hard. He stood up and grinned. 'Come on.' He grabbed Jou's arm and dragged him towards the door, grabbing the other's coat on the way.

'Wait, where are we goin'?' Jou enquired.

'Pizza.'

Jou watched helplessly as Yami closed the door behind them and locked it. 'But, what about the money situation?'

Yami turned, smiled and hooked his arm around Jou's and began walking. 'So, we'll buy a few of the cheaper food items when we go shopping next. Tonight is about us just being together, eating out rather than one of us cooking.'

Jou conceded, and let Yami lead them towards their favourite pizzaria.

* * *

Seto picked up the phone. 'Yes?'

'Their situation is reaching critical,' the voice on the other side advised. 'They have one more month at the most.'

'Good. Where are they now?'

'Heading towards that pizza place the blonde one likes. They'll be there in a few minutes.'

'Excellent work. Pay their bill and give them the letter and wait for an answer. Report back to me when they do.' He put the phone down and laced his fingers together, placing elbows on the desk and rested his chin on the bridge they made. 'Soon, Yami. Soon.'

* * *

Well, what do you think so far? Nothing too exciting has happened. Needed to get a few things out of the way before getting to 'Present Day'. R&R, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I am amazed at how some fics just get lots of attention and others don't. I got lots of reviews, thank you!

Just to point something out, although the main couple in the fic is Jou/Yami, I haven't written any mature scenes for the two of them, my focus primarily on the Prideshipping content. But, if there are any Dragonshippers reading this and you want me to add a steamy scene between Jou and Yami, please review and let me know, or PM me.

Also, I'd love yo know how you feel about Yami in this fic. He's kinda weak, but I don't think I could have used Yugi as the uke in this, because he's too soft. Yami has an edge, but at the same time, I wanted to make Jou want to protect him.

Anyway, here is a the second chapter. It's a bit short and I have to say it's been really tough to write it. I've got the whole story from the end of this chapter written...well, most of it anyway, but trying to link the two parts together was hard. I know where I was going, but may have wandered off the path a bit. I'll let you decide.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Onwards!

* * *

**INDECENT PROPOSAL - Chapter 2**

Yami pushed the last piece of pizza towards his blonde boyfriend and watched as the other snatched it up quickly, in case he changed his mind. He sipped on the last of his fizzy drink and nearly choked when Jou stuffed the whole piece in his mouth. 'Jou, that's disgusting!' The blonde tried to talk with his mouth open but all that came out was muffled sounds and part of the pizza, and Yami burst out laughing. 'Correction: _that's_ disgusting.'

The blonde managed to swallow the mouthful eventually and drank down the last of his drink, burping loudly to show his appreciation for the meal. Some of the other patrons found this uncouth and a group of girls giggled at the cute boy's antics. 'That was great,' he said. 'Thanks for this.'

Yami nodded slightly in response and signalled for the bill. 'Now that you're not hungry any more, how about we go to that late night grocery store and do the food shopping?' he asked.

'Ah, that was your plan, eh?' Jou winked rubbing his full belly. 'So when we go shopping I won't pick up anything unnecessary?'

Yami laughed and shrugged holding his hands up in surrender. 'You got me. I planned it from the beginning.'

Jou smirked. 'Ya sneaky little...'

They were interrupted by the waiter. Yami held his hand out for the bill, but the waiter leaned in to talk to him. 'Your bill has been paid by that guy over there,' he said pointing to a man wearing a smart business suit. When Yami and Jou looked at him, the man waved, his face remaining stoic. 'He also said to give you this, and that you should answer it before you leave the restaurant.' He handed Yami an envelope.

Yami frowned and took the crisp white envelope and the waiter left. Jou scooted his chair from opposite the table to next to Yami and took it from him. 'Let me open it. Wouldn't want you to get a paper cut.'

Yami let Jou open the letter only punching him lightly against his shoulder for the blatant act of over-protection. Who knew why a strange man was paying for their dinner and giving them ominous white envelopes. When it was obvious it wasn't laced with anthrax or another poison, nor was it a letter bomb, the two huddled together to read it.

_'I hope you enjoyed dinner on me. I know about your dire financial circumstances and would be willing to help you out. If you are interested, speak to my driver and he will tell you where to go. Seto Kaiba.'_

There was no doubting it was from the CEO of Kaibacorp. The letter-headed paper spoke for itself. Yami's chest had tightened at the sight of the name, but after quickly reading the note, he became intrigued. He knew that over the last few years, Kaiba had helped out many people in need by giving to charity, so maybe he wasn't so bad.

'I'll tell _him_ where to go!' Jou said scrunching the paper up and standing abruptly, searching the room for the 'driver'.

'Wait, Jou,' Yami said. He took the paper from the angry blonde's hand and unscrunched it, reading it again. 'Maybe we should at least hear what he has to offer. He was our classmate and he is a well respected businessman. Maybe he's changed and just wants to help out.'

Jou contemplated this briefly. 'The guy's an asshole, Yami. After what he tried to do to you...'

Yami stood up and put a hand on Jou's arm. 'Yes, there is that, but people can change. And, it would appear he paid for our meal, so the least we can do is hear him out.'

Jou sighed. 'Fine,' he whinged. 'I suppose there is that.'

They both wandered warily over to the man in the suit. He stood up as they approached him and bowed. 'Courtesy of Kaiba-sama,' he said formally. 'And your answer?'

The two teens looked at each other before Yami answered. 'We'll see what he has to say.'

'He will be delighted,' the man said without expression. 'You are to accompany me to Kaibacorp, now.'

'Now?' Yami asked.

'Dat bastard!' Jou growled. 'Thinkin' we'd just drop everything to go see him. What if we got plans tonight?'

'Food shopping?' the man enquired with a raised eyebrow. 'Surely that can wait until after you have spoken to Kaiba-sama?'

Yami put a hand against Jou's chest to prevent him from thumping the smartly-dressed man. 'It's fine. We'll come now.'

The man nodded and turned to leave, not saying another word. Yami took Jou's hand and followed him out of the restaurant and to the waiting limo.

* * *

As the limo pulled into a gated area of the parking lot, the two boys looked intensely out of the window at the huge building that was Kaibacorp Headquarters in front of them. It was intimidating how tall it was, almost rivalling Taipei 101. Jou chuckled when he got over his amazement. 'It's almost as big as his ego.'

Inside the building, even this late in the evening, there was a flurry of activity. Women and men in suits and holding piles of paperwork rushed left and right. There was a collision and the two involved were in hysterics trying to get their papers in order. Others rushed over to help them citing that if they didn't hurry up, there were hundreds of ways that they would be punished.

'You still think Kaiba's changed?' Jou whispered to Yami as the well-dressed man lead them over to an elevator marked 'private'. Yami shrugged and they watched as the man punch in a code and then swipe a card through. The doors opened and he stepped in, beckoning them to follow.

Once inside and the doors closed, he entered another code and swiped his card again and the lift began to rise. 'Kaiba-sama has been notified of your decision to speak with him regarding his offer, and I must say, he was delighted when I told him.'

'It had better be worth our while,' Jou said, hands in his pockets.

The man grinned. 'I'm sure it will.'

The teens looked at each other, but said nothing further. When the elevator stopped and dinged, the man swiped his card again to open the doors. A long hallway with large double doors at the end with a desk off to the left presented itself. The desk was empty, no doubt the secretary had already gone home. The man walked up to the door. 'Wait here,' he said. He then knocked on the door and let himself in without waiting for a reply. The door shut behind him.

Jou pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything. 'Must be made of solid wood or concrete or somethin'. Can't hear a thi...' He jumped back when the door opened and immediately put on a nonchalant air. Yami had to hide the smile behind his hand.

The man raised an eyebrow, suspecting something. 'You may go in.' He stepped aside.

Jou took Yami's hand and tightly locked his fingers with the smaller male's. 'Come on. Let's find out what the jerk wants and get out of here.' Yami nodded and allowed Jou to pull him along and into the office.

The office itself was normal. Plush carpet on the floor in a slate grey, white walls with the occasional piece of artwork, and surprisingly, a potted plant was sitting neatly in the corner. There were numerous filing cabinets and a huge window covered by blinds that were currently open. The view was amazing, nearly covering all of Domino City.

Yami and Jou looked around the room, but there was no sign of their former upper classman. Just a large desk with paperwork and a computer and a high back chair and two less magnificent chairs in front for visitors. 'Well, where is he?' Jou asked the man behind them.

'I'm right here.' The two turned suddenly to look at a door that they had initially thought was just another cabinet, but was actually a door into a bathroom. Seto's hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around his shoulders to catch the drips. He was wearing a white shirt that was open showing off a well toned chest and defined abs, and a pair of black trousers. 'You caught me just getting out of the shower.'

'You have showers here, rich boy?' Jou asked indignantly. 'Don't you have a multi-million yen mansion with about a zillion showers waiting for you?'

Seto smiled, his blue eyes flashing. 'Well, that's some greeting there, Katsuya,' he said rubbing the towel on his head as a droplet of water escaped down his chest. 'Not very polite when the man who just paid for your meal invites you into his office to help you out of financial difficulties.'

Jou chuckled. 'Believe me, that was the polite version.'

Seto shrugged. 'Indeed.' He looked directly at Yami and smiled. 'Hello to you.'

Yami frowned but bowed at the waist. 'Thank you for the meal.'

'You're welcome.' He turned towards his desk and sat down in the high back chair. 'Please have a seat.' He looked at the man who'd brought them to the office. 'Thank you, you may go, and have the limo ready to transport these two gentlemen back to their home when we conclude our meeting.'

'Yes sir, Kaiba-sama.' The man bowed and left the room closing the door behind him.

Jou and Yami settled into the two chairs opposite to Kaiba. Protectively, Jou pulled the chair that Yami sat on closer to him.

'So get on with it, Kaiba,' Jou said. 'We don't got all night.'

Seto laughed. 'Impatient. But I know you must have more important things to do, like go food shopping. I, on the other hand, cancelled a very important conference call to have this meeting. It could cost millions.' Jou growled. 'Although, having said that, it's not _my_ millions that would be lost, but the other Company's. Lucky for them, I was willing to reschedule.'

'What do you want?' Jou asked through grit teeth. 'You said you wanted to help us get out of money troubles. What, you gonna offer me a job or something?'

Seto laughed as if he'd just heard the best joke in the world. This caused Jou to stand up quickly. Yami immediately pulled him back down again. 'The guy's a creep!' he whispered to him. 'I'm not gonna sit here and let him laugh at me for his own amusement!'

Yami shook his head as the laughter died. He smiled politely at Kaiba. 'If that is not the case, maybe you could tell us how you want to help us?'

Seto's smile didn't fade. 'Of course.' He stood up and began pacing slowly, his arms behind his back. 'Firstly, you may like to know that I keep a close watch on my former school mates. It is something I have been doing since taking over my step-father's legacy. The reason I do this is for any future business partnership potential, and to keep an eye on anyone who could potentially become an enemy.'

'Got a lot of enemies, moneybags?'

Seto stopped and glanced sidelong at Jou. 'As a matter of fact, I do.'

The blonde scoffed. 'There's a surprise...'

Seto came round the desk and sat on its corner, closest to Yami. 'Anyway, that's how I know that the two of you are in a bit of trouble, what with you, Katsuya, not being able to find a job. I have done a calculation on your living expences, debts and other factors and have decided that in order to get you out of trouble for at least a year, which will give you plenty of time to get another job, I would be willing to give you 1 million yen.'

'E...excuse me?' Jou spluttered looking at Yami, who looked equally dumbfounded.

'1 million yen; to pay off your debts and pay for your rent the rest of the year and all your expenses too.'

Jou stood up . 'What, just like that? What's the catch?'

'No catch, just a...favour to ask, really.' Seto ignored Jou and leaned down to look at Yami. 'The pleasure of your company for one night.'

'WHAT?!?' Jou stormed over to Kaiba and grabbed his shirt. 'Why you pompous, arrogant little piece of shit! There is no way...'

'Jou, wait.'

The blonde stopped trying to throttle the brunette and looked at Yami as if he turned into an alien. 'Wha...wait?'

Yami stood up. 'What would the night entail?'

Seto forcefully pushed Jou away and the blonde stumbled back into his chair. 'A date. Dinner, maybe some dancing, and then you come back to mine.'

'To do what?'

Seto chuckled and stepped closer to the shorter teen and lightly ran his fingers along his neckline and up to his ear. 'Well, I suppose that depends on how well the rest of the date goes...'

'No fucking way!' Jou pushed Kaiba away from Yami and stood in front of him.

Seto stepped back and sat back on the desk. 'Really? You wouldn't lend him to me for 1 million yen?'

'Yami is a person, not a thing to be leant out!'

'Jou, wait.'

'Again with the wait?' Jou asked turning round to look at his apparently mad boyfriend. 'You're not seriously considering this?'

Yami looked at him with a serious expression. 'Kaiba, could we please discuss this in private?'

Seto nodded and stood up. He left the room via the doors they had come in and the door closed behind him.

'Yami,' Jou started, but Yami put a hand up to silence him.

'Jou, it's a million yen, the answer to all our problems. And all he's asking is dinner and for me to stay the night. It doesn't mean anything else has to happen.'

'But what happens if he wants to...'

'Do you trust me?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then trust me that I will not sleep with him.'

'What if he doesn't give you a choice...like last time?'

Yami lowered his head. 'We'll have to hope he's changed and won't do something like that.'

'You're going to taken that chance?'

'What choice do we have, Jou?' Yami asked getting angry. 'This is an easy way out, otherwise we'll lose everything; the bike, the apartment. I'll have to go back to living with my Grandpa and you with you dad. You're so adamant that I don't drop out of University! So we'll just have to seal the deal so that each party is happy with the outcome, which means that he plays by the rules.'

Jou pulled Yami into a tight embrace. 'Calm down, Babe.' He knew Yami could get flustered when angry and it often lead to a bit of a breakdown and irrational thought. 'Look, no one wants their other half to be with another person, but I trust you. It's not something you want, but you're sacrificing yourself for us, and that's commendable, so if you think it's what's best, I'll support ya.'

Yami put his arms around his boyfriend. 'Okay.'

They disengaged and Jou wiped the tears from Yami's face. He then opened the door and saw Kaiba speaking to his man-servant. 'We're ready for ya.'

Seto strolled back into his office. 'So, do we have a deal?'

'Not so fast, Kaiba. We have a few rules,' Jou explained. 'Firstly, no sex. Secondly...'

'I'm not going to agree to that, in fact, I'm placing on the table that sex is a definite part of the night, otherwise the deal is off.'

Jou looked at Yami helplessly. Yami looked back equally. This was a chance to get their lives back on track, but, were the stakes too high? 'Could you...excuse us again?'

'No.' Seto folded his arms. 'I'm a very busy man. Take it or leave it.'

Yami watched Jou battle with himself. He also found himself wondering if it would be such a bad thing in the long run. He and Jou were solid, surely something like him being 'forced' to sleep with someone else wouldn't diminish their love for each other. 'Jou?'

Jou glanced at him. 'It's your call.'

He took a deep breath and thought more on the subject. Jou's relationship with his father was dodgy at best andd there was no way the man would welcome Jou back into his home. His grandfather would take him back, but had never liked 'that Katsuya kid' because of his father and when he'd found out that he and Yami were a couple, he'd forbidden Jou from coming to the apartment. The only alternative would be homelessness for Jou.

'Against my will, seeing no other way out of financial debt, I agree to have dinner with you and afterwards...' He looked at Jou again, hoping he's made the right decision. Jou nodded at him. They had to do this. '...let you sleep with me.'

Seto smirked. 'Excellent. Dinner, tomorrow. My driver will give you the details. See you tomorrow.'

They turned to leave. They walked stiffly next to one another and when the doors closed shut behind them, Yami fell to the floor.

'Yami!' Jou knelt down next to him.

'I'm so sorry!' he cried, his head in his hands. 'I don't want this, but it's the only way.'

'I know, Babe. Don't worry! We'll get through it. It's just one night. One meaningless act of sex, and then we'll have 1 million yen to fix everything. I love you. Please don't worry.'

Yami lifted his tear-streaked face and then buried it in the crook of Jou's neck. 'I'm so sorry.'

For a further 5 minutes, the two sat on the floor, holding each other whilst the man who'd brought them to the building waited patiently for them to recover. When they finally stood up, he lead them to the elevator and down to the parking lot. 'Tomorrow morning, Kaiba-sama says I am to take you to his tailor to be suited up for dinner. That will be at 9am sharp. When the suit has been made, you will then be taken to your home again for you to get ready. Dinner will be at 8pm. Again, I will escort you.' The information was absorbed, but the two lovers were non-responsive save for the odd nod of their heads.

When they were dropped off, the man reminded them of the plans and then drove off. Jou and Yami entered their apartment and sat down in silence. Jou took Yami's hands and managed a weak smile. He then leaned forwards and kissed him softly on the lips.

'It'll be alright.'

Yami hoped he was right.

* * *

At 9am sharp, the doorbell rung. Yami answered and there was the man whose name they didn't know. He hadn't volunteered the information, and they didn't ask. 'Are you ready?' he asked Yami.

Yami nodded. 'Ready.'

'Can I come too?' Jou asked from the kitchen area. He had a good idea he knew the answer would be 'no'.

'Kaiba-sama gave clear instructions that I pick up Yami for the tailoring session and to return _him_ to your home when it was done, therefore, I would assume not.'

Jou snorted. 'Whatever.' He returned to making his breakfast. 'Any idea how long it will take?'

'The measuring will only take minutes, but the suit has to be made and then several fittings...'

'I get it...all day.'

Yami walked quickly to the kitchen and put his arms around Jou. The night before had been tense between them after they got home, with Jou constantly telling Yami things would be fine. When they went to bed, Jou had made sure that he was going to be on Yami's mind during his evening with Kaiba, using all his skills to make Yami come three times during their love-making. But, this morning, just before the doorbell went, Yami could tell no matter how much Jou was trying to keep his anger and annoyance in check, a bit was brimming over like a stewing pot.

'I love you,' he whispered and nipped Jou's ear before turning back to leave.

Jou watched his leave and when the door shut behind them, he sighed. 'I love you too,' he said to no one.

* * *

I really think I have messed this up. Did I mess it up? The rest of the story is going to be much better, I promise.

R&R...pwease???


	3. Chapter 3

Yuck, don't really like this chapter...not until the end-ish bit. As I said in the last chapter, it was really hard to meld the two points of the story from one to the other, but I did it. The rest of the story has kinds flowed from here, so hopefully, I'll be a lot happier with the results.

Warnings: Rated M for a reason, nothing too explicit in this chapter though...I'm saving that for later...hehehe!

Anyway, enjoy.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Onwards!

* * *

_Previously..._

_At 9am sharp, the doorbell rung. Yami answered and there was the man whose name they didn't know. He hadn't volunteered the information, and they didn't ask. 'Are you ready?' he asked Yami._

_Yami nodded. 'Ready.'_

_'Can I come too?' Jou asked from the kitchen area. He had an idea he knew the answer would be no._

_'Kaiba-sama gave clear instructions that I pick up Yami for the tailoring session and to return him to your home when it was done, therefore, I would assume not.'_

_Jou snorted. 'Whatever.' He returned to making his breakfast. 'Any idea how long it will take?'_

_'The measuring will only take a few minutes, but the suit has to be made and then several fittings...'_

_'I get it...all day.'_

_Yami walked quickly to the kitchen and put his arms around Jou. The night before had been tense between them after they got home, with Jou constantly telling Yami things would be fine. When they went to bed, Jou had made sure that he was going to be on Yami's mind during his evening with Kaiba, using all his skills to make Yami come three times during their love-making. But, this morning, just before the doorbell went, Yami could tell no matter how much Jou was trying to keep his anger and annoyance in check, a bit was brimming over like a stewing pot._

_'I love you,' he whispered and nipped Jou's ear before turning back to leave._

_Jou watched his leave and when the door shut behind them, he sighed.'I love you too,' he said to no one._

**INDECENT PROPOSAL - Chapter 3**

"Okay, and just spread your legs a little so I can get your in-seam...don't worry Yami-sama, I'm not going to take advantage!" The old man laughed at the look Yami gave him. "You don't want the pants to ride up in the crotch, so I have to get it right."

Blushing, Yami widened his stance and grit his teeth as the kind tailor ran the tape measure up his leg. It tickled, but as promised, the old man was delicate and did nothing unwholesome to him. "There we go," he said noting down the final measurement. "Hmm, it should be about three hours before I'll need to back here for a fitting. I believe Kaiba-sama wants you to go to the next department so you can pick out a few more items, so..."

Yami only half listened as the man gently lead him to an old woman in the next department, who was apparently going to help him pick out shirt and shoes. The woman bowed and Yami felt awkward as she showed him row after row of expensive looking shirts. When he asked her to pick one out for him, she raised an eyebrow. "You're not used to this sort of treatment, are you?" Yami shook his head. "Well, not to worry, I had an idea of what you should be wearing when I first saw you." She took his arm and she showed him a crisp white shirt, very plain, very simple. "It's not about the shirt anyway," she explained. "It's the tie that makes the outfit." She grabbed a tie that matched his ruby-red eyes. "Yes, I believe you will look very fetching with this. Since you have time, how about we try the shirt on, with the tie? We can use a standard suit that almost matches the one being made for you so you can see how handsome you will look."

Yami broke into a small smile for the first time that morning. The old woman picked upon his nerves and was making him feel more comfortable. Soon, he was wearing the suit, shirt and tie and looking in a mirror with the woman standing behind him brushing random loose fibres from him. "Yes, that looks very dashing," she said.

Yami tilted his head to the side a bit still studying his image. It was the first time he'd ever worn a tie. It felt weird, like the tie was more than a tie, like it was a noose around his neck, not physically, but sub-consciously. The first time he'd be wearing a tie and it was to impress someone he didn't even like, or want to be with.

The rest of the day followed in a bit of a blur to Yami. He was fitted and the suit was adjusted and by 4pm, it was all ready. Yami hadn't realised, but the suit was actually a dark brown as opposed to black, and when he finally tried on the suit and shirt and tie, along with the new shoes to match, the overall effect the brown gave him was astounding. Both the old man and old woman looked at him approvingly. He couldn't wait to show Jounouchi.

The limo dropped him off back at their place at 5pm and he was told it would be back at 7pm to pick him up to take him to dinner, so he had two hours to prepare. He didn't want to make too much effort and thought he would just throw the new clothes on at the last moment, but when he got indoors and hung the suit up on the back of the bedroom door, he felt he maybe should make a little more effort than none.

Jou had left him a note to say he'd be back at 6pm as he had hard of a job prospect down town and was going to try out for that. So, Yami prepared some food for Jou for when he came back, and then jumped in the shower.

When he emerged, Jou was already home and was looking at the suit.

"How did the interview go?"

"Didn'tget in to see anyone. It was a pitch up and interview and the minute they saw my name, they told me the position had been filled. As I was leaving, I heard them call the next applicant." He shrugged. "Someone definitely has a bee in their bonnet about me. I'm unemployable." He fingered the suit feeling the lush material. "Nice," he mumbled.

"Er, yes, isn't it?"

"And you've had a shower."

Yami knew hat he was getting at, but ddn't want to potentailly start a conversation about the impending 'date'. It was hard enough on his boyfriend as it was. "I always have a shower, everyday."

"I know."

They looked at each other for a few short seconds, then Yami started towelling his hair dry. Without warning, Jou snatched the towel and began drying his hair for him. Yami let him do it, knowing that Jou was upset and this apparent act of kindness was a distraction from doing something else, like punching a wall.

"Ya know he's probably gonna..."

"I know."

Jou's stopped moving and they stood opposite each other, Yami's head bowed under the weight of his boyfriend's hands and covered by the towel, and Jou's under the weight of the situation. "Just...please be careful."

"I will."

Jou lifted his hands from Yami's head and put it on his shoulders. Yami looked up into chocolate brown eyes. Jou was smiling softly at him. "Don't have too much fun, okay?"

Yami returned the smile. "I will have a horrible time, I promise."

* * *

The limo dropped Yami outside a very posh restaurant in the middle of Domino. "They know you're coming and will direct you to Kaiba-sama's table. He's not there yet, but will be along shortly. In the mean time, you are to have a drink...to relax you," the driver told him, no...ordered him.

Yami entered through the door, which was opened for him by a doorman. Soft piano music filled his ears and he looked round. A gorgeous chandelier adorned the ceiling and the room was huge, well lit and filled with couples and business partners, discussing things quietly. Waiters bustled busily around hoping to get big tips that night.

"May I help you, sir?" someone asked him.

"Uh..." He looked at the Maitre 'd, who looked at him like he clearly didn't belong in a place like this. "I am meeting Seto Kaiba. I was told to wait at his table."

"Ah!" the man said, suddenly gushing. "Forgive my rudeness, Yami-sama. Please, allow me to take you personally."

The man lead Yami through the restaurant and the whole way, the diminutive teen felt like he was on display. People would look up from their plates and watch him go passed, some whispered. Did they know he was basically Seto Kaiba's whore for the night?

Kaiba's usual table ended up being in a small alcove away from prying eyes, but not so tucked away that it would be ignored. The Maitre 'd pulled a chair out for him opposite the entrance to the small area, and he sat, feeling a little foolish as he was pushed in. "What would you like to drink?"

"Well, actually, I'm only..."

The man put his hand up to silence the boy. "I will bring you a small selection, and you can choose for yourself."

"Er, yes, but I'm under..." The man swept out of the alcove before Yami had a chance to complete his sentence. "...age." He sighed. Well, they could bring him a selection of whatever they liked; he would not drink any alcohol.

He folded his hands into his lap and waited. And waited. And waited. The selection of drinks never arrived, maybe due to his interrupted protests, but neither did Kaiba. He was starting to wonder if the CEO had somehow forgotten their 'date', and was about to get up to leave when a waiter entered.

"Kaiba-sama is on his way, and apologises for his delay." This was all he said, and put a large glass of wine in front of him. He then left.

Yami sighed and sat back down. It was a few minutes later that Kaiba himself swept into the alcove. "Forgive my delay," he said sitting down angrily in the chair to the left of Yami's. "Some idiots at work kept me from leaving on time. They no longer work for me."

Yami simply nodded his acquiescence feeling sorry for anyone who got on the great Seto Kaiba's bad side and waited for the blue-eyed man to make the next move. He had no idea how Kaiba wanted to play out this little charade of theirs. Why hadn't he just got him to go straight to his mansion so he could fuck him. He was about to ask as much when Kaiba got up off the chair and leaned over him.

"You look absolutely stunning," he murmured and held his chin before planting a soft kiss on Yami's lips. Yami immediately pulled away and Kaiba grinned. "Still want to play that way? Very well, I will continue to wine and dine you." He sat back down and took a sip of Yami's untouched wine. "You're not drinking?"

"You know very well that we're under age to drink."

"Nonsense. Here and pretty much anywhere, I do what I want. I have perfect control." He took another large sip, but before he swallowed, he grabbed Yami's chair and pulled him to him, and kissed him again.

Yami's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise and soon the red liquid dribbled down his throat. Kaiba held onto him tightly and he was forced to control swallowing to prevent from choking. As soon as Kaiba let go, he pulled away, standing up and coughing violently at his first taste of wine. He was then suddenly embraced from behind and he gasped. He was pulled into Kaiba's lap and held so that he could not get away. "Let me go," he growled, his throat raspy from the coughing fit.

"I don't think so. You're mine for the night, to do with as I please." Yami wanted to retort, but couldn't. He tried to shy away from Kaiba when the CEO began nibbling on the back of his neck above his shirt collar. "But first, I did say I would wine and dine you." Kaiba let go of Yami and the smaller male sat on his own chair, pushing it to the opposite side of the table out of reach. "I've wined you, so now I have to dine you." He rang a bell on the table and a waiter appeared almost immediately. "Bring me my usual, and the same for my guest." The waiter bowed and left hurriedly.

"Don't order for me without letting me see the menu first," Yami said folding his arms.

Kaiba took another sip of wine. "You seem to think I want to spend more time here than necessary before the main event."

"Why bother with all this pretence then?" Yami asked gesturing around him.

"Because I wanted to at first. Then I saw you in that suit and now I suddenly can't wait to rip it off you."

"You haven't changed," Yami said dejectedly.

Seto smirked, but didn't answer. He simply swirled his drink and looked at Yami until their food arrived. At that point, he ordered another drink for himself and one for Yami citing that if he didn't partake in his generosity, he would make sure that the next series of events wouldn't be enjoyable for him. Yami bit back a remark that he probably wouldn't enjoy himself anyway, but felt it best not to antagonise the multi-billionaire further. Instead, he lightly picked at the food and sipped leisurely on the wine. By the time he'd finished the meal and the wine, his head was buzzing.

Kaiba got up and walked over to Yami's side of the table and put his hands on his shoulders from behind. Yami didn't flinch away or do anything to stop him. Kaiba smirked and began rubbing his shoulders. "So tense. Why don't you just relax and let me love you."

Yami had a distinct de ja vu moment, but pushed it to the back of his mind. The feeling of Kaiba's strong hands on his shoulders was doing wonders to relax him. He supposed the wine was doing that too, but he didn't care. Maybe he should ask for more wine so that he could get drunk and block out any memories of the evenings activities.

"I'm going to pay, and then we'll leave. Don't go anywhere."

Yami watched Kaiba saunter away, no doubt to flash his gold or platinum card around. He shivered. He didn't want this, he didn't want this! His stomach suddenly did flips and he broke out into a light sheen of sweat as he thought about what was going to happen once they got back to the mansion. His heart was racing and his breathing became laboured. He stood up, hoping to walk around to alleviate the worry, but as he did, the blood seemed to rush from his brain and he began to topple over.

Strong arms caught him as he sank into oblivion. "Jou..." he sighed.

Seto chuckled. "One glass of wine, eh? Must remember that." He lifted Yami bridal style into his arms and looked sternly at the waiter. "Is there a less conspicuous way to leave here so that we don't disturb the other patrons with this little display?"

The waiter nodded and quickly lead them not too far from the alcove to a door that was marked 'Staff Only'. This lead to the back of the restaurant and the back entrance for the staff. Seto thanked the waiter promising to give a good word to his manager for his help and slipped down the alley, and back out the the front where his limo was waiting. He gently laid Yami on the seat before getting in and telling the driver to head back to the mansion, no rush.

When Yami opened his eyes, he realised they were no longer in the restaurant. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. "Don't try to sit up. You fainted. Just relax."

Yami groaned when he realised he was still with Kaiba. He'd hoped the whole thing had been a bad dream, but now he was in the limo, with his head in Kaiba's lap, and said CEO was stroking his hair gently. It was relaxing. Jou often did this when he had trouble sleeping. It soothed him and soon, he fell asleep.

It wasn't a long trip to the mansion, but the journey had to come to an end soon. Seto gently shook Yami awake. "We're here," he said simply.

Yami lifted himself up to sitting position and rubbed his eyes. Never in a million years would he have thought he would have fallen asleep on Seto Kaiba's lap. He shivered and tried to stave off the feeling of dread that came creeping back into the pit of his stomach as the door to the limo was opened and he was ushered out and into the vast house. He stood open-mouthed at the door looking at the marble floors and walls and a crystal chandelier, much bigger than the one in the restaurant, hanging from the ceiling, the light glittering off of each shard to bounce tiny rainbows in all directions.

"Don't loiter in my doorway," Kaiba said ascending a large flight of stairs. "It's rude. Follow me."

Yami looked helplessly at the hired help standing around. Each one bowed as Kaiba walked passed them, then looked at him, waiting for him to walk passed them so they could do the same. Taking a deep breath in, knowing that each step he took would take him closer to his unwilling 'willing rape' for one million yen, he followed Kaiba up the stairs and to his room.

As soon as Kaiba shut the door behind them, he pounced, grabbing Yami and stripping him of his jacket and pulling the ruby tie off as well. "You're mine now."

Seto lightly ran a finger across Yami's jaw. Yami turned his head slightly away, but not fully, just showing Seto how against this he was, but understanding it was part of the deal. He flinched slightly when the brunette popped open the top buttons of the white shirt he was wearing to expose his neck. He closed his eyes tightly when Seto leaned forwards and nibbled on his collarbone.

'Tell me how you like it,' Seto mumbled against his skin.

'W...what do you mean?'

Seto pulled him closer and bit on the flesh just below the jaw causing Yami to shudder before standing to his full height dwarfing Yami in a clear display of dominance. 'I mean; how do you like to be fucked? Do you prefer for your lover to be tender and gentle with you,' he asked emphasising his meaning by gently touching Yami in various gentle ways, giving him a peck on the lips and a quick squeeze on the back of his neck. 'Or, do you prefer to be taken roughly?'

Yami began to speak again to ask Seto what he was getting at, but was cut off when Seto pushed him hard against the wall and slender fingers wrapped around his throat.

'Is that it?' Seto asked, a dark gleam in his eyes. 'Do you like the idea of being dominated? Is that how you want it?''

'Kai...ba...' Yami rasped out as his air began to run out.

Seto let go of Yami and the smaller male dropped to the floor gasping for air. 'You like to be made to be submissive, don't you?'

'What are you...? You're crazy,' Yami said rubbing his throat, getting up off the floor. 'The way I prefer sex is of no consequence since I have no desire to do that with you, but I am being forced to, therefore I'm not really going to get a choice. It's obvious which you will choose. You've been dominating me all night. You just like to dominate people full stop, which is why you made this offer to us. Dominance over me because I wouldn't willingly give myself to you in school, so you throw your money around now in a show of power, not only over me, but Jounouchi as well.'

'Power and dominance over people is the only thing I ever learned as a child, and you know what? I'm fine with that because I get a thrill from it,' Seto said stepping closer to Yami. 'It makes me hard knowing that I can have anything I want if I just throw money at it, and money I have. It's the reason you're here after all.'

Yami bit back a scathing remark. The CEO was right; he was only here because of money and it made him angrier still knowing he'd agreed to this and that Jounouchi had let him. 'Well, you know what? This is over. I will not let you get your thrills from me or Jounouchi. You can keep your money. He and I will work something out.' He turned to leave.

Seto grabbed his wrist and spun him round so fast Yami nearly fell over. 'Not so fast!' he growled. 'We had a deal; one million for a night with you. You won't get anything for just dinner. What about your rent and other bills?

Yami yanked his hand away. 'We'll manage, somehow.' He turned again and got as far as the door this time.

'How are you going to work anything out when Katsuya can't get a job when it seems there is someone out there who really does't want him to work? How are you going to support yourselves, especially when it seems your tuition grant might run out unexpectedly. /i heard the man who funds that tuition might just decide to back out. And if you think you can 'drop out' and get a job with your two and a half years of university and excellent grades from school, think again. No one will hire you, either of you. I can make sure of that, for a very long time too.'

Yami paused with his hand on the doorknob taking in what Seto had said, a sudden realisation hitting home. He turned back round, furious. 'You...you're the reason Jou lost his job in the first place!'

Seto folded his arms and smirked. 'Hmm...no, I don't know what you're talking about.'

Yami left the door and stalked over to Seto, not fooled by the taller male's mock innocence. 'Don't you realise you're ruining lives here?' he shouted. The smirk did not fade from Seto's face, and Yami took a step back with horror. 'Wait a minute...you planned all of this? You worked it so Jou lost his job and made sure no one else hired him just so you could get me into your bed?'

'Of course not,' Seto said, still with that smile that said 'of course I did'. 'I am merely helping out some former school goers in their time of need. Sleeping with you is an added perk.' He leaned forwards and whispered in Yami's ear. 'I told you I'd get you one day.'

Suddenly seeing a hot flash of red in front of his eyes, Yami slapped Seto as hard as he could across the face, if only just to wipe the arrogant smirk off of it. It did what it intended, his smile gone, and when Seto recovered from the slap that echoed in the vast bedroom, he tongued his lip, which had been cut on his teeth and was slightly red with blood. He glared at Yami, who was still seething. 'You fucking little runt,' he said sinisterly. 'How dare you raise a hand to me. Do you know what I could do to you, Jou and your respective families for that?'

'Again with your show of power. That's all you have,' Yami spat slowly taking another step back towards the door. 'All you have is power. Without it, you'd be nothing but a bully.'

For a much taller man, Yami was surprised that Seto could move so quickly. He had no time to react when the CEO lunged forwards with a howl of rage and knocked him to the floor landing heavily on top of him. Within mere seconds, Yami was incapacitated, his hands effectively pinned at his sides with the brunette straddling him up tall. From that angle, Seto's towered over him and the look on his face was deathly serious. The long bangs on his head shadowed his eyes giving him an evil look, and his fists were clenched at his sides. Then, in a display of sheer aggression most unlike the normally composed billionaire, he brought his fists up and cracked his knuckles.

Yami closed his eyes and waited for a blow to land, but after what seemed like hours, nothing happened and he opened them again to see Seto watching him with fascination. When Seto did bring a hand to his face, he involuntarily flinched, but Seto didn't hit him, he merely grabbed his face to make sure Yami did not turn his head away.

The two glared at each other for a short period of time before Seto smirked. Yami's eyes widened somewhat as he shifted down his body still high enough that his arms were trapped, but low enough that he could comfortably lean forwards. He captured Yami's lips between his own and began to kiss him sensually, watching him carefully for his reactions.

So shocked was Yami that the CEO hadn't physically retaliated beyond getting him to the floor that he tried to ask Seto why not whilst he was being kissed. Seto immediately deepened the kiss using his tongue to massage Yami's. And Yami couldn't pull away; each time he tried to move his head, the grip on his face tightened. He clenched and unclenched his fists uselessly.

The kiss lasted a long time, with Seto briefly allowing them to both breathe but then going straight in again. He was domineering in that he didn't allow Yami to break the kiss in any way and firm, continuing to stroke Yami's tongue with his own even though the other hardly responded. Eventually however, Yami began to relax, move his tongue and lips _with_ Seto's instead of trying to pull away, but he never closed his eyes to fully enjoy it.

Seto decided to change tact. He wanted a better reaction from the smaller male, so he broke the kiss and he used the hand holding Yami's face to turn his spiky head to the side and gently began to nibble at the skin below the ear. He also slowly shuffled further down Yami's body and used his knees to nudge open his legs to settle between them. Whilst continuing to nip and kiss at Yami's neck, he also slowly gyrated his hips to grind his growing hard-on into his groin.

'This is all it will take,' Seto murmured against his skin. 'One night of amazing sex and all your money troubles will be over. You'll stay in University to gain your degree and Katsuya will be able to find a job.'

Yami shut his eyes tightly at the words and sensations trying not to make a sound. Seto couldn't have known that the area he was currently paying attention to was a sensitive spot for him and he didn't want to make a sound to show he was liking it. He also prayed that the movement in Seto's hips would not awaken an erection.

Seto growled low in his throat as the feeling of his now painfully erect cock rubbing against Yami through all their clothes began to chafe. All he wanted to do was rip their clothes off and fuck him senseless.

The growl had sent a shiver up Yami's spine. The money would help immensely. And maybe Kaiba had been right about wanting to be dominated. Joey and he only ever made love. Sure, there was passion aplenty, but Joey had never really 'taken' Yami. They'd always 'gone there together'. Never once had he come home and flung Yami onto the bed; never had he been pressed up against a wall and fucked.

Yami's eyes snapped open with realisation. Joey never did any of that with him because of what happened with him and Kaiba; he perhaps thought that it would bring back bad memories. And it did: Kaiba pressing him up against the wall of the alley behind the school, stealing his first kiss, trying to rape him.

'No!' he shouted and with a burst of adrenaline he managed to push Seto off him and roll away. 'I can't do this...I won't!' He got quickly to his feet and rushed to the door. He flung it open.

'You'll be back,' Seto shouted behind him. Yami paused. There was no anger in his voice. He dared to quickly look back. The CEO had his arms folded and that arrogant smirk was back on his face. 'Believe me, you'll be back.'

Yami turned again and fled from the room. Tears pricked in his eyes as he ran through corridors, opening doors trying to find his way out. Eventually he found the stairs and headed to the front door. The guard saw him coming and opened it for him. He'd been advised only seconds ago by his Master to let Yami leave without incident.

Without saying thank you or goodbye, Yami ran from the building, through the opening gate and quickly managed to hail a taxi.

* * *

Jou fidgeted in bed. His stomach was in knots. He didn't know their itinerary, but he was sure at this time of night, Kaiba would have Yami in his bed, kissing him, touching him, sliding in and out of him...

'I can't take this anymore!' he screamed jumping out of bed and grabbing his clothes. 'I gotta stop it.' He pulled on his jeans, and at the same time hopped through the apartment towards the door, falling over in his haste. 'Fuck!' He got up and pulled his jeans up, threw on a t-shirt and stepped into his shoes. He grabbed his helmet and keys and opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting on the floor outside the door in the hallway was Yami, knees pulled up tight to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them and his head down. His head snapped up when Jou opened the door and he could see tears streaming down his flawless face. 'Wha...?' He was dumbstruck. 'Wha...h...how...? What are you doing here?'

Yami sniffed and wiped the tears away with one hand. 'I...couldn't do it.' All the knots in Jou's stomach went away and he breathed a sigh of relief. 'I remembered how he tried to rape me in school, and this is no different, except that this time, I went there willing to be raped.'

Jou immediately dropped to the ground in front of him and unravelled him into his arms. 'Yami,' he began and the smaller teen started to sob. 'Why are you just sitting on the floor out here?'

'I ran out in such haste that I left all my stuff there, including my keys. I thought you'd be asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you.'

Jou smiled and stroked the back of Yami's head. 'You idiot,' he said gently. _Like I could sleep thinking about you in that man's clutches. _'Come on.'

Jou took Yami inside, arm around his shoulders. 'I'm sorry Jou. He won't give us anything because I ran away.' He groaned and sat heavily on the couch whilst Jou still stood. 'And you'll never get a job. Kaiba was the one who got you fired in the first place and he's influenced every employer out there not to hire you. He also threatened my tuition.' Jou was silent. Yami looked up. 'Jou?'

The blonde had his head down, bangs hiding his eyes, but Yami could tell he was fuming, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides, body shaking. Yami stood up and put a hand on his chest. His heart was beating faster. 'Jou?'

'Dat...fucking...BASTARD!' he exploded and Yami flinched away. 'How dare he threaten us, especially you!' He turned around and walked purposefully towards the door. Yami scurried after him.

'Where are you going?'

'To get your stuff, and give dat fucker a piece of my mind.' He cracked his knuckles, Yami knowing full well that Jou was not going to verbally give Kaiba a piece of his mind.

Yami stopped him. 'I'm coming with you.'

Jou looked at Yami, briefly contemplating if fighting with him would be worth it, but he knew he couldn't. The look on Yami's face was too determined. With a nod, he conceded and they set off.

* * *

R&R you lovely people. And I promise a lovely lemon in the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe, such a mixed response to this story. Many of you want Seto to go away and for it to be a dragnshipping fic, but most of you are rooting for Kaiba! It made me laugh to read some of the reviews and PM's. Well, at least it means that whatever I decide to do with it, some of you are going to be happy.

Mmmm, loving this chapter. Hopedfully, Yami's character won't disappoint too many of you.

Warnings: A big fat **lemon** in this chapter. Big, big. I think it's actually the longest one I have ever written. I hope you all like it.

Oops, just realised that I've been mixing double and single quote marks again. Oh well, too lazy to change them...

Enjoy.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Onwards!

* * *

**INDECENT PROPOSAL - Chapter 4**

The phone rang in Seto's bedroom. He smirked, thinking it must be what he thought it was. 'Yes?'

'Forgive me for disturbing you so late, Kaiba-sama, but Yami-san has returned, and he has Katsuya Jounouchi with him.'

The smile faded. 'Great,' he mumbled. 'Show them up.'

* * *

Jou stormed ahead of the man when they were shown up to Kaiba's room. He flung the door open and the second he saw the arrogant CEO standing by the bed, he growled and charged at him.

"Jou!" Yami shouted, but he couldn't stop him. He watched helplessly as Jou attacked Kaiba with his fists. Kaiba dodged the initial attack with ease as he'd been expecting it. He grabbed Jou's wrists and in short order, the blonde was on the floor, on his stomach with his arms behind his back gripped in Kaiba's hands with one of the multi-billionaire's knees on the small of his back. He was immobilised.

"Katsuya, you never have been and never will be a match for me in a physical fight," Kaiba sneered.

"If that's the case," he wheezed, "why did you always run away when I was with Yami in school. You knew you couldn't take me on!"

Seto frowned and stood up abruptly, but not before putting brief pressure on the other boy causing him to wince. "Why don't we settle this like civilised people?"

Yami fled to Jou's side and helped him up. The blonde growled and dusted himself off. He turned to face Kaiba and absently pushed Yami behind him. "You think you can play with people's lives and get away with it? Threatening us to get your way? What kind of monster are you?"

Kaiba laughed. "Monster? No, just a businessman. I see something I want, and I'll do anything to get it."

"Don't you know you know you catch flies with honey, not vinegar?" Jou shouted taking a step forward. Kaiba folded his arms daring Jou to keep moving forward. "You tried to rape Yami in school and you expect him to fall into your arms now? After what you've done to us? Put us through financial crisis!!

"An additional 500,000 yen."

"You manipulated us for months to get us where you wanted us and when it backfired, you threatened further action!"

"One million."

"Kaiba, you're just not getting this..."

"Two million...that's three total."

"The money isn't the point! This is about morals! Being a human being!"

"Ten million, total."

Jou staggered backwards and Yami gasped. "You...that's not..."

Kaiba stepped forwards. "Think of it this way; it's really very simple. Ten million for one night. That's you set for life. And if you still feel the need to work, I will not stand in your way." He looked over Jou's shoulder at Yami. "You won't need to study if you invest wisely, but if you still want to, the tuition is safe." He looked at his nails and absently buffed them on his chest. 'Just one night of meaningless sex, then you go home and back to your lives, plus ten million cash. It's pocket-change to me, but I would consider it a good investment.'

Yami stepped around Jou and faced him. 'Jou?' Jou's eyes were downcast. 'Jou?' He didn't like this one bit.

'Okay.'

Yami's eyes widened. 'What?' he whispered. 'No, Jou. We'll find a way!'

Jou looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He frowned. 'Yami, you know he's going to make our lives a living hell if we don't do this. And the money...my god, it's a huge amount! The one million was going to be good, pay off the debts and bills and get a nicer apartment. But with this amount...Babe, I could start that business we spoke about in school.'

"We could move away."

"Exactly, with that kind of money, we could..."

"No, I mean we could move away, not tell anyone where we're going. Kaiba's reach can't be that far. He can't influence the world!"

Jou frowned. "And how are we going to get away, Yami? We've spent all our savings in the last months to keep us going, and no-one will lend us the money."

'Jou,' Yami said putting a hand on his arm. "I..."

'We were going to do it for one million, Yami,' Jou said, deadpan. 'This is now life-changing stuff.'

Yami shook his head slowly with disbelief, but said nothing further. He dropped his head in defeat and Jou stepped passed him. 'Okay, Kaiba. You get Yami for one night. Tonight. And I'm staying here so that we can leave as soon as the light touches the sky, understood?'

Kaiba smirked. 'You're speaking my language, Katsuya. I'll arrange for the money to be available to you from 4am. You can leave any time after that.' He held his hand out in a gentlemen's gesture to close the deal.

Jou hesitated and looked back at Yami, who hadn't moved from his position. He looked at Kaiba's hand, like it might turn into a poisonous snake and bite him, but he grabbed it. 'Deal.'

Kaiba picked up the phone as the handshake ended. 'Roland, arrange for a room to be available for Katsuya. The one next to mine will do. And have ten million in cash ready for departure at 4am. Yes, ten million.' He put the phone down and gestured that Jounouchi leave.

The door opened and the man that had brought them to the Kaibacorp office, now named Roland, stepped in. 'Right this way, Katsuya-san.'

Jou made his way out, but stopped to look at Yami. The young man turned his head so he didn't have to look at his traitorous boyfriend. Jou sighed and hugged him, but Yami was limp in his arms. 'Just...try not to enjoy it too much.' He disengaged and gave him a peck on the cheek before allowing Roland to show him to his room.

Yami watched as Kaiba closed the door. He still hadn't moved much since Jou had sealed his fate. He lifted his head only when he felt Kaiba put his fingers on his chin and guide his head up. 'It's just you and me now,' he said and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Yami's lips. 'Why don't you go freshen up in the en suite over there?' Numbly, Yami nodded his head and turned slowly, walking in a daze towards the bathroom.

Seto chuckled, glancing over at the large mirror opposite the bed, and began preparing.

* * *

Jou paced up and down in the room he'd been shown to, only one door away from Kaiba's room. He kept repeating to himself like a mantra, _ten million yen, ten million yen, ten million yen..._

He didn't want to think about the fact that any minute now, Yami, the love of his life, was going to be under Kaiba, writhing in...no, not pleasure...probably not pleasure...but how could he not? The alternative was for him to be in pain with it. Better that he did enjoy himself.

He sat down and put his head in his hands. Why? Why had Kaiba offered more money? They could have easily walked away from it. No, they couldn't. There was no alternative. Kaiba had manipulated them with ease, no way out but to comply, but at least they got a nice consolation prize at the end of it.

'Shit.' No matter which way Jou looked at it, he was not happy about the situation, but what choice did he have? He took off his jacket and shoes and decided better to go to sleep now and not think about what was happening. He set the alarm next to his bed for 3am so he could get ready to leave as quickly as possible. He threw himself on the bed and switched off the light and closed his eyes.

He opened them again when it seemed like an external light was shining in from somewhere. He looked at the window, but the curtains were heavy and shut, and no light was filtering from there. He got out of the bed and checked to see if the en suite light was off, which it was. It was then that he glanced over to where a large mirror was inset into the wall. With all his lights off and the room as dark as it was, he realised that there was light filtering in from behind it. _How...?_

Jou ran his fingers around the frame of the mirror and his fingertips brushed against something that felt like a switch. He frowned and then flipped the switch.

His eyes widened when he saw, clear as day, into the next room. It was a two-way, like from some spy film, and he could see right into the room Kaiba was using. Unable to contain his curiosity, he peeked through and could see Kaiba alone in the room, alone, fiddling with some items by the bed.

His stomach dropped when he saw what Kaiba was doing. Chains and shackles were attached to the bed posts. Anger bubbled up within him as he realised that Kaiba intended to restrain Yami during the act. 'Bastard!' he shouted and bolted for the door. It was one thing to let Kaiba sleep with Yami, but there was no way he was going to let him dominate him by tying him up.

He pulled the handle and the door remained shut. He pulled it again and realised it was locked. He screamed with frustration and rattled the door violently, but nothing happened. He turned back to the mirror and began banging against it. 'Hey! Hey, you fucking bastard!' Banging did nothing. It was obvious the glass was way too thick and if Kaiba could hear him, he didn't acknowledge the fact.

Jou slammed his palm on the glass one last time and watched helplessly as Yami came out of the bathroom.

* * *

Seto had just hidden the shackles when the bathroom door opened. He watched Yami walk slowly over to him. 'Don't be so scared, Yami.'

Yami continued walking towards him. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Eventually he came right up to Kaiba and then looked up at him, his eyes glazed over, not wanting to think about anything. 'Just...do what you want and get it over with.'

Seto put his arm around Yami's waist and pulled him closer. 'No, no. Where would be the fun in that? I want to seduce you, make you feel things you never felt with Katsuya.' He tilted Yami's head to the side with his free hand and brought his mouth down upon the tender flesh. 'I'm going to make you forget all about him.' He bit the skin lightly.

Yami allowed Kaiba to do what he wanted, but he'd be damned if he was going to do anything himself. He stood limp in Seto's arms. It was only when Seto sank his teeth into his neck and began sucking hard that Yami made a move.

'What are you doing?' he shouted pushing Seto off. His hand automatically went to his neck and touched the wet area. The flesh had not been penetrated, so there was no blood, but the area throbbed. 'Don't mark me!'

Seto grinned. 'And why not? You are mine for the night, to do with you as I please.' He grabbed Yami and kissed him hard. Yami struggled and broke free again. Seto was grinning like a madman. 'I knew I could make you react.' He sat on the bed, reclining back against the pillows. 'Now, strip.'

'What?'

'Take off your clothes, nice and slow.'

Yami gulped. 'No. If you want me, you're going to have to take me. I'm not going to help you in the slightest.' He folded his arms and turned his back, eyes closed in defiance. He was expecting to be ordered again, but when there was silence for more than he could bear, he chanced a peek. Kaiba had stood up and was looking at him like he was prey to be eaten.

Seto's eyes flashed with desire. 'I was hoping you'd say that.'

Yami tried to dodge him, but Kaiba grabbed his arm and flung him full force onto the bed. Kaiba landed heavily on top of the smaller male and ripped his shirt open, buttons pinging in different directions. From behind the thick glass, Jounouchi screamed at Kaiba to leave him alone, but neither heard him.

Yami grunted as Kaiba attacked his neck again, trying to push him off, but Kaiba was too strong. He batted at him trying to get a good strike. 'Why are you fighting?' Seto asked. 'Not that it doesn't turn me on, but I thought you said I should just take you.' When Yami stopped, Kaiba laughed. 'Yes, now hold still.'

Yami stayed still as directed while Kaiba lifted his arms above his head and shackled each one to the posts. When he was sure they were nice and secure, Seto pulled Yami further down the bed so that there was no movement left in his arms. 'Ah there, right where I want you.'

Yami closed his eyes waiting for Kaiba to make his next move. He wasn't left waiting for too long. Kaiba leaned in and kissed him hard and deep on the mouth, bruisingly hard, and Yami whimpered from the pain. He tried to pull his head away, unsuccessful as Kaiba held onto him with both hands. He breathed hard through his nose as it seemed the other was not going to break away, trying to suck in some air.

When Seto pulled away, he smirked down at his panting beauty. "God, I have wanted you for so long. You've completely ruined any relationships for me since school. Whenever I've been with someone, I've always imagined it was you, and usually, when sleeping with them, I've called out your name by accident." He chuckled at his admission. "You may think that I'm dominant in all things that I do, but in reality, it is _you_ who has dominated me; my thoughts are usually only of you. It's really very distracting when I'm at work." He softly kissed Yami's neck in the place he'd bitten earlier, the red mark sure to leave another bruise. "The reason I am the way I am is because it was how I was brought up. Don't think for a second that all I want to do is fuck you. Maybe in school it was that way, yes, but now, you've become my obsession. I don't know if I'm willing to let you go."

Yami listened to Kaiba's little speech, shocked at what he was hearing. He was sure this was just a display of power on his part. "I'm sorry, Kaiba, but I love Jounouchi, and after this, I will go home with Jounouchi."

"We'll see," Kaiba mumbled, going back to nibbling on his neck. He kissed it, and then laved his tongue up to the earlobe and nipped at the cartilage. He changed direction and kissed and nibbled down, down, down, along Yami's collarbone and shoulders, passed his chest glossing over his nipples and to his stomach.

Yami twitched when Kaiba ran his fingernails over his nipples after his lips had missed them and again when the CEO scratched his sides lightly. Kaiba slowly undid the belt on his trousers and popped the button and pulled down the zipper.

Yami started to have another panic attack. He began breathing rapidly and broke out in a cold sweat. He tugged on his bonds, but couldn't get loose. "Please," he started to beg. "Please don't do this, Kaiba."

Seto leaned up to kiss him. "Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, you will enjoy this. Just relax and let me pleasure you."

"No, please, I don't want this from you. You can't, I can't..."

Kaiba silenced him with another kiss, slowly pushing and tugging at the trousers. When he couldn't get them over Yami's hips from their current position, he released his mouth and shuffled down to do so. He pulled them down and off Yami's slim body, as well as his socks. He wasted no time in pulling the annoying boxer shorts off as well, leaving Yami naked and vulnerable, except for the ruined white shirt.

"I'll tell you what. I'll make a side deal with you," Seto said leaning down to breath against Yami's thigh. "You let me pleasure you now, and if you don't come in ten minutes, we'll stop and I'll double the money. But, if you do come in under ten minutes, the money stays the same and I have my way with you. How does that sound?"

_Like a trap!_ Yami didn't answer though, and Seto took that as an agreement to the terms. He put ten minutes on his stop watch and smirked at the prone teen. "Time starts...now." He pressed the button and leisurely leaned back down to nibble on Yami's thighs. He would have no problem making him come, he was sure of it. No need to rush.

_12, 13, 14, 15..._ Yami was counting in his head, hoping to distract himself from what Kaiba was doing. He'd expected the brunette to attack him suddenly, but his lips were barely grazing his skin. The sensuous feeling fluttered along his legs and up his stomach, and Kaiba seemed to follow this trail. Up his thighs, grazing his flaccid manhood making it twitch, and up to his abdomen. Kaiba licked a path from his belly button down to pause at his hairless crotch before gently licking the tip of his penis.

Yami hissed as a spike of pleasure electrified his body right down to his toes. _One minute 30, one minute 31...oh god!_ Yami blushed as he grew hard, Kaiba's tongue running up and down the shaft, then swirling round the head. Yami closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on counting. _One minute 50, one minute 51..._

Seto smirked as his tongue worked its magic. He dipped the tip into the slit at the very end of Yami's growing hard-on and relished in the quiet suppressed groan that came from the smaller male's lips. He would win this challenge. Yami would come long before the ten minutes was up. He chuckled and gripped the base of the now full erection and pumped it slowly into time to his licks. He was watching Yami's every move, every twitch, every tug on his bonds. And then, a special treat for Seto, Yami looked directly into his eyes, his expression readable like an open book. _Please stop...I won't last long._ Narrowing his eyes, his smirk never fading, he engulfed Yami down to the base.

Yami threw his head back and arched his back off the bed at the incredible warm and moist feeling. He cried out at the sudden rush of pleasure he felt. His eyes closed tightly. _Three minutes 59, four minutes, four minutes one..._ "Ahh! Please stop!"

* * *

Jou had long since stopped banging on the glass to get their attention and watched as Kaiba was giving his boyfriend a blow job. It was an underhanded move. He didn't think either of them thought Kaiba would want to do this with Yami, instead choosing to simply fuck him.

"Fuck, why did I agree to this?" He could see Yami's face and he could tell that Yami was trying not to enjoy what was happening to him, but the shivers and shakes of his body were undeniable. He was going to come, and soon.

Then, you Jou's horror, he felt something, something stirring within him. He glanced down his body and there, tenting in his trousers, was an erection. "Oh god, I'm getting turned on by watching my boyfriend get raped!"

* * *

_Seven minutes 45, seven 46, seven 47..._ Yami was on the edge, but managing to hold back. Kaiba's head bobbed up and down, taking him from the base to the tip and back again in smooth movements, his eyes never leaving his face. The coil within him was about ready to spring forth and wash over him. He was going to fail.

Seto could see how hard Yami was trying to prolong the inevitable. _Time to make things just that much more difficult for him._ He reached up with his right hand and pressed two fingers into Yami's mouth. This startled the boy, but he couldn't stop it. Seto thought he might have to stop his ministrations, but was pleased when Yami began mimicking his movements and sucked on the fingers.

When they were coated, he removed them and pushed Yami's legs open wider, sliding his left arm under his and lifting his lower body up slightly. He then circled his wet fingers around Yami's entrance and pushed in slowly.

_Nine minutes 12, nine 13, nine 14..._ Yami gasped at the feeling of Kaiba's fingers within him, stroking him from the inside. He clenched involuntarily and he heard Kaiba chuckle around him, sending vibrations along his sensitive flesh. _Nine...ugh...29, nine...30, nine...31!_

Seto intensified his actions. He began to suck harder, twisted his fingers within Yami searching out that spot that, at this stage, would guarantee him victory. He was starting to have doubts, when all of a sudden, he found the bundle of nerves and Yami reacted violently, twisting to try and get away, crying out, but he held on. _Come on...come on!_

Yami couldn't do it. He was being assaulted in the most pleasing of ways, and with a cry of defeat, he came into Kaiba's waiting mouth, shuddering as the CEO drank every last drop and continued to suck and lick gently whilst he came down from his high. Somewhere amidst his orgasmic haze, he heard the alarm on Kaiba's watch going off, indicating the end of the ten minutes. He'd only missed it by seconds.

Pulling away from Yami and releasing his softening cock, he pressed the button on his watch to stop the annoying beeping. He looked at the panting, quivering mass on the bed in front of him and smiled victoriously. "I win," he stated, his voice deep with lust.

Yami realised he was crying, not sobbing, but tears were falling from his eyes. He wasn't crying because Seto had won the 'challenge', but because he had loved every second. Even if he hadn't come before the ten minutes was up, he probably would have begged Kaiba to finish him. Now, in his post-orgasmic glow, he felt ashamed.

* * *

Jou knew what had happened and he couldn't help himself. The sight of Yami writhing under Kaiba, the tears in his ruby eyes, the light sheen of sweat making his body glow in the light of Kaiba's room, made him even harder. And when Yami came, Jou could hear the silent scream as if it were him giving Yami the orgasm. Before he knew what he was doing, he lowered his trousers and began pulling at his own gravity defying cock, moaning softly at the feeling, imagining his hand was Yami's velvety passage.

* * *

Seto began ripping his own clothes off, for once not worrying about where the clothes fell. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to have Yami, now! He leaned to the left to delve into the drawers next to the bed and pulled out some lube. He squeezed some into his hands and began pumping his steel erection slowly and purposefully. "Tell me, Yami, is Katsuya as big as this?" Yami blushed when he as made to look directly as the 8 inches of hardened meat. Seto laughed, taking it as a 'no' and with his other hand, he pushed two fingers back inside Yami's tight hole.

Yami grunted when the two fingers were once again inside of him, his body extra sensitive from the previous activities. He opened his mouth to moan, and it was so low, no one could hear it. Kaiba continued to push and pull his fingers and Yami wanted more...but he'd be damned if he would tell Kaiba.

"Gods, you look so beautiful," Seto said with wonderment. "Your face tinted pink with a blush, eyes dark and lustful, sweat dripping from your body." He squeezed himself tightly at the base of his manhood lest he come on the spot. "I am very disappointed that Katsuya took your virginity. I wanted to be your first." He added a third finger roughly and Yami's eyes widened with surprise, and his mouth opened and closed with voiceless protests. "But, from what I'm feeling, you're still tight, and I can promise you that when I'm through with you, it will feel like you've been fucked for the very first time."

Kaiba leaned over Yami and pressed a button which loosened some slack in the chains holding his wrists captive. With effortless motions, Yami was turned onto his stomach and pulled up onto his knees. Kaiba pressed another button and the chained winched back until Yami was stretched out like he was bowing, arms out front, face turned to the side so that he didn't suffocate into a pillow and his arse high in the air, the ruined expensive shirt bunched up against his neck and shoulders to expose his sleek back. He pulled on the chains so he could move into a slightly more dignified position, but this accomplished nothing. With one of Kaiba's hands on the small of his back, he was immobilised.

* * *

Jou groaned as he saw the position Kaiba had put him in. He and Yami had never, in the two years they'd been having sex, done it that way. It had taken him nearly 6 months to get Yami to the point where they were going to have sex. He'd been very scared about it, fearing what had almost happened with Kaiba, and therefore, Jou had been gentle, and insisted that Yami looked at him whilst it was happening. Since then, the sex had always been slow and gentle, and as far as he and Yami were concerned, that was fine.

In anticipation for the final act, he tugged harder and faster on his rod, bracing himself on one hand against the mirror.

* * *

Seto positioned himself behind Yami and rubbed his slicked cock against the twitching entrance. "I wonder if Katsuya is enjoying the show?"

Yami lifted his head and turned back to look at Kaiba. "What...?" But he didn't get to finish his question. With his hands planted on Yami's hips and a hard thrust, Kaiba embedded his cock in halfway. Instead of words, Yami screamed in pain. "No, please! Take it out!"

Sweat suddenly appeared against Seto's forehead as the tight heat of Yami's anal passage squeezed him. He grunted and pulled out, but pushed back in slowly. He pushed Yami's head into the pillow to mask his sobs. He pulled back out and pushed back in again, and again, and again, until finally, he was fully sheathed. Then he waited until Yami turned his head, and he was just sniffling. "Has Katsuya even ever had you, I wonder? Could it be that you've been together all this time and not had sex?" He saw Yami slowly shake his head. "No, of course not. How could anyone keep their mitts off you for that long?" He began a steady pace, and soon, he heard the smaller male beneath him begin to moan. He grinned and turned his head to look at the mirror. All he could see, which was a sight in itself, was him pounding into Yami, but he knew, he _knew_ that behind that mirror, Jounouchi Katsuya was watching his boyfriend being fucked by a multi-billionaire stud.

Jou had nearly lost his erection when he could see how much in pain Yami was at the rough intrusion, but only very shortly, Yami turned his head to the side and Jou could see the tell tale signs of pleasure. He knew that face very well, and soon, he was nearing his own completion. His knuckles were white where he was gripping the dresser in front of him so hard.

Yami could feel Kaiba's huge cock sliding and and out, in and out, and there was no doubting he would be in a lot of pain the next morning. Even though he had been expecting rough treatment from the CEO, he hadn't imagined it would be so painful at first. But when the pain subsided, he was horrified to find that, whether it was the fact it was a much larger penis or the different position, he was feeling nothing but pleasure. His prostate was being targeted over and over again, and before he knew it, his own member was rock solid again, bouncing in mid air aching to be touched.

Seto felt the sweat drip down his neck. He grit his teeth as he was nearing his end. It was too little. He'd made Yami come once, and he was about to feel the climax of his years of planning and watching, and waiting. It couldn't end after a twenty minute session, not without something more! He leaned forwards to hump deeper and his hand absently dropped down to Yami's crotch, where he was delighted to find a second erection. "Oh my, are you enjoying it this much?" he gloated. He had a new mission now; to make Yami come a second time, but also, make him beg for it. "No problem, I can take care of that for you." He gripped it tightly ad Yami gasped. He then pumped a couple of times before pulling his hand away.

Yami let out a groan of frustration. Despite the earlier orgasm, he was teetering on the edge of another one, but unable to complete. He needed to touch himself or be touched. When Kaiba had gripped him, he had so very nearly come. Then, the bastard took his hand away.

Seto continued to thrust in and out of his victim excruciatingly slowly. He grabbed Yami again and even more quickly took his hand away. He laughed softly when he heard Yami swallowing a protest. "If you want me to finish you off, all you have to do is ask."

Yami grimaced. He needed completion, so badly he needed it, but he would not ask Kaiba to finish him. With any luck, Kaiba would just touch him again and he would come from that.

"I'm very close to finishing, Yami," Seto explained. "And once I finish, I will leave you like this, tied up, so you can't finish yourself off. Just tell me what you want."

Yami buried his head in the pillow, concentrating on the feeling of Kaiba pulsing inside him. He couldn't continue like this. He was hurting, and all his senses screamed for release. Once again, he had no choice. Lifting his head slightly he wiped his face against his sleeve. "P...please," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Seto asked. "I didn't hear you."

Yami shut his eyes tightly. "Please," he said a little louder.

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"Please touch me."

"Touch you? You mean here?" Seto reached round again and lightly ran a finger along Yami's shaft. "Is this what you mean?"

Yami shook his head. "No, more, please. Touch me more."

"Like this?" Seto lightly gripped the base of the erection and pumped slowly.

"No, faster, please."

"You're going to have to tell me more specifically..."

Yami felt tears falling from his closed eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Kaiba, I need release. Touch me, fuck me, anything, but for gods sake, let me come!"

Seto smirked and then growled. "As you wish." He gripped Yami painfully and pumped him hard and fast as well as speeding up delivery of his thrusts. Yami gasped and came just as violently as the first time, crying out his second defeat.

Seto snarled like an animal as he let go of Yami's cock and gripped his hips to bruising point, his satisfaction growing now that Yami had come a second time and calling out the smaller male's name, he shot his load inside him.

* * *

Behind the mirror, Jou barely stood, panting hard at the display. He hadn't heard Yami begging, but had seen it, and the sight had made him come instantly. The raw look on the other's face had been something he'd never seen and it was so good.

He let go of his now flaccid cock and looked around the room for tissues to clean up the mess. Although he'd just orgasmed, the circumstances made him feel very guilty and angry. He wiped up the gunk and threw the remains in a dustbin, before deciding to go to sleep now.

Just before he flicked the switch on that damned mirror so he would only be able to see his own reflection, he saw Seto Kaiba, CEO and egotistic jerk/rapist, pulling out of his boyfriend and lean down to whisper something in his ear.

With disgust, he flicked the switch and threw himself onto the bed. He faced away from the mirror and shut his eyes tightly so he wouldn't see the slimline of light filtering in from the next door room, and very slowly, he fell asleep.

* * *

How was that? Anyone surprised with Jou's actions? I know I was! Lol.

R&R please? Still lots more of this fic to come, and more lemony goodness.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! I can't believe you all. Thank you so much. I've never got some many reviews and PM's for one chapter. You're all really confused as well, but this chapter should gfive you more insight as to where I heading with the fic. So hopefully, I will please the fans...and for those of you who think otherwise, I'm sorry to disappoint you.

Oh, btw, there is NO WAY IN HELL this is going to become a puppyshipping fic. I don't write Seto/Jou...it's not that I don't like the pairing, but I don't read it generally and I don't write it.

Warnings: A small lemon (very tiny) and swearing and a little bit of blood.

Enjoy.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Onwards!

* * *

**INDECENT PROPOSAL - Chapter 5**

Yami panted softly as Kaiba slowly loosened his grip on his hips. He hissed as he felt the blunt nails extracting from his skin and the relatively still hard cock slip from his body followed by some of the CEO's deposit, which ran down his thighs. He relaxed back against the pillow, his arse still in the air, and began to sob.

Seto leaned over him, his breath making the hairs on the back of Yami's sweat soaked neck stand up. "Now, you're mine." He pulled away quickly and left to go wash up.

Yami rolled over onto his side, arms still bound, and curled up as small as he could. He sniffled and suddenly shivered violently as his violated, but satisfied body grew cold after the heated sex. What had Kaiba meant that he was his now? He had already told him he was going home with Jou after all this was over. And what had he said about Jou enjoying the show? What show?

It seemed like ages before Kaiba returned to the bedroom, wrapped in a blue robe and carrying a bowl of warm water laced with some sort of medicinal ointment, and a wash cloth. "This will help to soothe you," he explained putting the bowl down on the side table. He dipped the cloth into the water, letting it soak up the healing water. He wrung it out and gently leaned over and wiped Yami's thighs. The smaller male flinched. "I'm sorry. I've made you bleed."

Yami chanced a glance over his shoulder and indeed saw some blood mingled with Kaiba's semen. He went back to resting his head on the pillow, silently allowing Kaiba to tend to him. The brunette hadn't been joking about the water; it left his skin feeling tingly and his hole didn't feel nearly so sore. Soon, the gentle rubbing motion and recent orgasms lead him to fall asleep, still tied up and naked on the CEO's bed.

When Seto noticed the steady rise and fall of Yami's chest, he chuckled softly and took the bowl and cloth back to the bathroom. Placing the bowl down gently, so as not to make too much noise, he glanced at himself in the mirror. He was smiling that 'I've just had the best sex of my life' kind of smile. _I wonder if my last minute plan worked. Time to go check it out._

He turned and left the bathroom, turning the light out. He grabbed a comforter and covered Yami so he wouldn't get too cold. "When I come back, I'll untie you. In the mean time, have pleasant dreams." Yami didn't respond, and he smirked. "Dreams about me, I hope."

He left the room, turning off the light as well and headed downstairs to the comms room. He browsed the screens until he found the one that corresponded to the room Jounouchi was staying in and pressed eject to retrieve the disc. He then replaced it with another and continued recording. He turned to the playback section of the room and inserted the disc into the player. He skipped passed the first few minutes seeing Jou pace up and down until it appeared he went to bed.

As Seto watched, his grin grew and grew, not believing his luck, and he began chuckling. By the end of the recording, Seto was laughing maniacally at what he observed. "Oh, I think Yami is going to be very interested in seeing this."

* * *

Yami's eyes fluttered open as he was awoken from his dreamless sleep. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't fathom what it was. Then, a small pain in his lower back brought him fully back to the land of the living and he nearly cried out into the darkness, but a hand flew over his mouth to stifle it. "Don't worry, you're safe," Kaiba's voice said from behind him.

Yami's eyes were wide as he realised Kaiba was once again pressing deep within him. The CEO was spooning him, one arm underneath him holding onto his waist, the other covering his mouth. He shook his head, not wanting the other to take advantage of him again. He'd already given him what he wanted.

Seto ignored the silent protests and groaned as his slicked erection slid slowly inside of the tight hole. "I'm sorry if this hurts," he said simply, and once he was fully embedded, he began a slow rhythm. In the silence of the darkened room, only the slight squelching noise from the penetration could be heard. After a while, Seto could hear his own soft grunts. He was still holding his hand over Yami's mouth, so the spiky-haired teen couldn't make any noise save for his heavy breathing through his nose.

Eventually, when Yami discovered he was no longer bound, he brought his hands up to Kaiba's hand and pried it gently from his face. Kaiba didn't resist and once his mouth was free, he took deep breaths in through his mouth and began panting softly. He hissed when Kaiba's now unoccupied hand slid down his chest and gripped the erection he didn't even realise he had. It pumped him slowly in time with the thrusting.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up, but I couldn't resist you." Seto had come back from the comms room after having made a copy of the DVD of Katsuya masturbating to their antics, untied Yami's hands and then slipped in the bed behind him. He'd gathered the other male into his arms and drifted off to sleep. He'd woken up a few hours later with a raging hard-on and had begun gently playing with Yami's body until he could no longer stand it. He'd grabbed the lube and begun to enter the sleeping male. He hadn't wanted to wake Yami specifically to have sex with him, but if he'd woken up of his own accord during the act, that would be fine.

Yami didn't respond except to moan when the movement in Kaiba's hips began to speed up. The pace was not nearly as frantic as before and the two simply rocked against one another until Kaiba suddenly froze and released inside him with a strangled groan. The feeling of the hot cum burning his still torn insides somehow, instead of being painful, helped Yami to reach his peak. He came in Kaiba's hand, not a single drop escaping the large appendage.

Seto disengaged and reached on his side to grab some tissues. He resisted the urge to lick the offering from Yami from his fingers and instead wiped them clean and disposed of the dregs in the bin underneath the side table.

Yami felt hot and suddenly uncomfortable. He sat up and removed the bunched up shirt and tossed it to the floor before flopping back on the pillows. He flung an arm over his eyes, ignoring the sticky feeling between his cheeks. He felt Kaiba leave the bed again, but was too tired to lift his arm to see where he was going. He sensed the light of the bathroom go on, which answered his unasked question, and could hear Kaiba filling the bowl with water and the scent of the medicinal healing stuff reached his nose. He still didn't move when the covers were drawn back from his body. He only moved his arm when he felt Kaiba bending his legs at the knees an begin to wash him down there again.

The two didn't speak; Yami just watching Kaiba do his thing in the gloom of the room, and Seto concentrating on cleaning and soothing Yami's pain. Eventually, he put the bowl aside and climbed into the bed again, pulling Yami to him. Yami was too tired to resist and ended up with his arm draped over Kaiba's stomach and his head on his chest.

* * *

Jou's alarm went off and his angrily slammed a fist down on the side table where his alarm clock would usually be, but his hand hit nothing but a table. "Mm, Yami, turn the alarm off," he mumbled. When there was no response, he turned over and felt for his boyfriend next to him. Feeling nothing there, he opened his eyes, and it took him a few moments to realise he was not at home with Yami, and it took his a few moments more to remember where he was and what had happened.

He sprang out of bed and stopped the alarm that he had set. As he was still fully clothed, he rushed to the door and flung it open. It must have been unlocked at some point during the night, and now, he ran to the door that he knew belonged to Kaiba. He tried to open it, but of course it was locked. "Hey, fucker! Open the door! It's time to get Yami out of here! Hey, are you awake in there?"

He continued to pound on the door until he finally heard it unlock and a pissed off Seto Kaiba, looking decidedly dishevelled and dressed in his robe, opened the door. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, his voice scratchy and rough.

"It's nearly 4am, and you said we could leave after then."

Kaiba looked at his watch. "There's still nearly an hour before that. Now fuck off back to your room." He started closing the door.

Jou put his bare foot in the way of the door, wincing when it hurt. "I wanna see Yami." He tried to push into the room, but Kaiba's sturdy frame prevented him from doing so.

Seto smirked at this. "Didn't you get a good enough look last night when you should have been asleep in bed?"

Jou flushed at the implications. "I don't know what you mean." His words were hushed.

"Really?" The grin on Kaiba's face grew and he stepped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him so as not to disturb Yami. He continued in the same hushed manner Jou had spoken. "Would you like a play by play account? I was busy sucking off your precious little lover in there," he pointed into his room, "while you were furiously jerking yourself off in there." He pointed towards the room Jou had stayed in. "And, while I was fucking him, you were coming so hard that even the surveillance camera's limited noise recognition technology heard you crying out."

Jou realised he'd been caught out. "I just want to get Yami and leave."

Seto frowned. "Then come back in an hour. I'll get him ready." And with that, he closed the door on the conversation.

* * *

Jou paced up and down in the hallway waiting for Yami and Kaiba to emerge from Kaiba's room. When the door opened, he glanced up. Yami exited first in the clothes he'd been wearing when he arrived, but with a different shirt that still had its buttons. He kept his eyes glued to the ground and didn't look up at the blonde. Jou embraced him, but Yami remained rigid.

"You okay?" Jou asked trying to get Yami to lift his chin so he would look at him. Yami refused to lift his head with the gentle coaxing, but nodded. Jou gave up trying to get Yami to look at him and glared at Kaiba. "If you'll now fulfil your end of the bargain, we'll leave you in peace."

Seto nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

They made their way downstairs, Kaiba shouting for his lackeys to do his bidding. By the time they got to the front door, Roland was waiting with a briefcase. "Here is the money," Kaiba said. "Forgive me if I don't get you to count it right here, but I assure you its all there." Roland opened the case to show them.

Jou nearly grabbed the briefcase from him. He giggled stupidly at all the bills neatly packaged in the small enclosure. "Why,hello there, my pretties!" he said as the briefcase was closed and given to him. "Thank you, Kaiba. I can't say it was a pleasure doing business."

Seto smirked. "Oh, I think it was." He put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "For _all_ of us."

Yami pulled away from Kaiba, and simply walked out the open door towards the waiting limo. Jou looked at Kaiba and the CEO nodded knowingly. Jou knew instantly why Yami wasn't talking to him; Kaiba must have shown Yami the footage of him caught on the surveillance camera. "You fucking..."

"Oh," Kaiba said cutting him off and holding out a disc. "I've made a copy of _our_ activities for you to keep, as a memento." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Just in case you want to watch it again to get yourself off."

Jou resisted the urge to punch the smug grin off of the taller male's face and left without taking the disc. He caught up to Yami and they both got in the limo.

"I'm sorry, Babe," Jou said apologetically turning towards Yami as the limo drove off. Yami was on one side of the limo looking out the window. Jou inched closer. "I...I didn't mean to do it, but I couldn't help myself!"

Yami turned angrily. "Couldn't help yourself?" he growled. "You watched Kaiba rape me and you got off on it!"

"Hang on a second," Jou replied with equal anger. "It wasn't really rape. You enjoyed yourself and we got a cool ten million out of it."

Yami folded his arms. "Look, just forget it. I just want to put the last 24 hours behind me." He put a hand to his head, his anger dissipating in favour for exhaustion. "I just want to go home and have a shower to get the feeling of him off me and go to bed."

Jou hugged the briefcase. "And I'm going to the bank to deposit this lot."

Yami sighed. "It's too early for that."

Jou blinked. "Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll just throw it all on the floor and roll around in it until the bank does open."

Under normal circumstances, a statement like that would have had Yami laughing. Instead, he couldn't even muster a smile. He went back to looking out the window while Jou continued to hug the money.

When they got home, Jou conspiratorially ran inside in case anyone saw them enter with a briefcase full of money. Yami trudged in after him and immediately headed towards the shower. He stripped and caught himself in the mirror. The mark on his neck where Kaiba had bitten him was noticeable, but not too bad. It would fade in a couple of days, if that. He glanced at his hips and noticed a few bruises where Kaiba had gripped him so tightly. He shuddered as the memory of Kaiba penetrating him resurfaced. He jumped into the shower and set it to scalding.

* * *

Jou grinned at the money. He'd put the briefcase on the table and was just looking at it. He heard the shower go on and had a feeling Yami would be quite some time, probably until the hot water would run out. He tipped the money out onto the table and marvelled at how much was actually in the case. It was deeper than it looked.

When the last bundle of notes fell out, a small case with a disc fell out as well. Wondering what it was, Jou picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small disc with 'watch me' written on it. Shrugging, he left the money and went to put the disc in the player. When the video started, he saw that it was Kaiba's bedroom, and despite the fact he'd refused to take the disc Kaiba offered him as they were leaving, it was evident Kaiba had slipped another copy on the money case. Soon Jou was watching Kaiba sucking and fucking Yami all over again, but it was from a completely different angle. He could see what was going on much more clearly as the camera was focussed on the bed and had been zoomed in. And he could hear everything.

Jou was wrapped up in watching the way Yami's face was so beautiful in the throes of passion from a different angle, and the sounds he was making. He felt himself getting hard again, but decided not to whip it out. Towards the end of what he'd watched before, he listened intently as Yami begged Kaiba to finish him off, and he grew angry. He'd never begged Jou like that. The male hussy liked the rough treatment!

"Well, if that's what he wants, that's what he'll get."

* * *

Yami stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He felt much better, but his skin was red raw. He may have felt good when he climaxed (three times), but he still felt dirty and used, by both Kaiba _and_ Jou. Now, at least for a little while, he felt pure again.

When he was nearly dry, he pulled on his robe and exited the steamy bathroom and came face to face with his boyfriend. He gasped but then composed himself and scolded himself silently for being so jittery. "Hi," he said softly but got no answer. The blonde looked angry. He dropped his gaze and tried to move forwards, but Jou stopped him. Yami looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow, questioning.

Jou suddenly smirked and grabbed Yami, roughly throwing him on the bed and following him down. "Jou, what are you doing?" Yami asked him fearfully. The look in Jou's eyes matched those of Seto Kaiba's, but on Jou, it looked all the more evil because it was so out of place.

"You liked being taken roughly by Moneybags, didn't ya?" Jou growled.

"What are you talking about, Jou, you know I had no choice."

"You came twice for him. No, _three_ times!"

Yami realised that even though Kaiba had shown him the video of Jou getting off on their activities, he hadn't known about the second session hours later. He must have been told by Kaiba. "I...I couldn't stop..."

Yami's rambling reply was cut off by a bruising kiss from Jou. He shoved his tongue deep inside his lover's mouth and nearly choked him. Yami, for the first time since he and Jou had begun their sexual relationship, tried to push him away. He pulled his head away from Jou's. "Please, stop," he panted.

"No way. I've always been gentle with you, Babe, and now that I know you loved every second of being taken by that guy, I think I'll indulge in my own needs for once." Jou pressed down hard on Yami's shoulders, pressing him deeper into the mattress.

"What are you saying?" Yami asked, eyes wide. "You've fantasised about raping me?"

Jou laughed humourlessly. "Not raping you, as such, but god damn it, Yami, I'm not one for always doing it lovey dovey, but I always respected that you were scared at first and I had to take it slow with you. Then it became routine. Don't get me wrong, I love having sex with you, but sometimes, I just wanna fuck you!"

"And you're choosing now to do it?" Yami snapped. "After I had to endure Kaiba's lust? I may have gone to his bed semi-willingly for the money, but I still consider it rape!"

"Rape!?" Jou shouted. "You call coming three times, the second time begging him for it, _rape_?"

Yami knew he was using the wrong word for his ordeal. He had begged Kaiba to finish him the second time, but he'd tried to resist the first time, and he was still an unwilling participant only doing it because their situation was desperate. Maybe he was a whore instead of being a victim of rape. No, he didn't like that analogy. "Yes, I do!" he said emphatically.

Jou's eye narrowed. "Then I suppose you might consider this rape too." He pulled the robe from Yami's body exposing his clean, but still slightly moist skin and paused, noticing the light mark Kaiba had given him on his neck. He hadn't seen it until now, and it made him even more angry. "You're mine, not his!" he growled possessively and pinned Yami's hands to the sides of his head. He clamped his teeth down on the opposite side of Yami's neck and bit hard.

Yami screamed in pain, but Jou didn't let up. He began sucking on the flesh, deliberately wanting to mark his boyfriend, something he'd never done before. He ignore Yami's pleas to stop and that he was hurting him. He could feel Yami writhing beneath him and finally let go.

The skin had turned a harsh red, teeth marks visible and sure to leave a nice hickey rivalling the one made by Kaiba. It would last longer too since he'd done it for longer. He saw tears fall from Yami's eyes. "You didn't cry when he did it."

Yami said nothing, but when Jou let go of one of his arms to open his zipper, he used all his might to slap his other half soundly across the face. Unfortunately, this did not have the desired effect as Jou turned his face back towards Yami and grinned. "That's it, get angry with me," the blonde said. "You were angry with him too."

Now, Yami was compelled to say something more. "Stop it! Stop it now!" he hissed. "You are not a monster like him. You don't want to hurt me, like you're..."

Jou silenced him with a slap of his own. Yami was shocked and brought his free hand up to his face where the blow had struck him. "Don't fucking patronise me, Yami," Jou shouted, fire dancing in his dark eyes. If Yami hadn't been lying on a bed, he would have shrunk away from this hateful person who was _not_ Jounouchi. "You think that I'm going to let the memory of what Kaiba did to you, to _us_, linger in your mind? And he was _so_ good that you came twice in one session, so he must have been doing something you liked. Oh wait; he was, in your own words, _raping_ you. So, I'm going to do the same thing, so it's me you think of when you're remembering the great sex."

Yami watched, stunned, as Jou pulled his cock out and began pumping wildly on it. It grew harder and angry looking and without bothering to prepare him, because he was still 'prepared' from the two sessions with Kaiba, Jou pushed the head of his erection against Yami's entrance.

Yami clenched in fear. "Jou, wait! Please, you're going to hurt me, worse than Kaiba! At least get some lubrication! Even he did that!"

Jou smirked, his brown eyes shadowed by blonde bangs. "But, if I hurt you worse than Kaiba, won't you just enjoy it more? Aren't you a closet case sadist?"

"No, I'm not! Jou, please, listen to reason. You're about to dry-fuck me!"

"That's the point." He pushed harder against Yami's unyielding hole, grunting when he could not get the head to slip in. "God damn it, why won't it go in?"

Seeing that he was distracted, Yami used all of his strength to heave Jou off him. The blonde yelped and fell to the floor, whilst Yami jumped off the bed and grabbed his robe. He quickly wrapped it tightly around himself and fled out of the bedroom.

Jou jumped up off the floor and rubbed his hip where he'd landed funny and dashed after the smaller male. He found him cowering by the front door, obviously contemplating whether to run out and possibly call for help. "Yami, don't be stupid. I'm your boyfriend and I love you. I just want to do right by this partnership."

Yami spun round and pressed himself against the door. "If you go through with what you want to do, you'll make things worse. That's not a threat, just a fact. Please don't try to be like Kaiba!"

Jou lunged forwards and grabbed Yami's arm, hauling him across the room and back towards the bedroom. Yami was pulling back and screaming to him to let him go and the sound was cutting through his head like a knife. When he couldn't take it anymore, he suddenly turned around and punched Yami in the face.

The force of the blow sent Yami crashing to the ground, the momentum yanking his arm from Jou's grip. The spiky-haired male lay still on the ground, temporarily knocked out. It was only a few seconds though before he twitched and groggily sat up.

Shocked to the core at what he'd just done and too stunned to move, Jou watched him slowly stagger to his feet. When Yami looked at him, he had blood dripping from his nose and a mark on his face that would clearly become a shiner in a few hours, maybe less. A lump formed in Jou's throat as he tried to say something to his boyfriend. Without saying a word, Yami turned shakily and headed back into the lounge. Jou followed him, but kept his distance.

"What are you doing?" he asked, finally finding his voice, as he watched Yami try to pick up the phone, but his hands were shaking so much that he dropped it on the floor.

Yami stayed silent and bent down to pick the phone up, but he dropped it again and it clattered on the ground and skittered away from him. With frustration, Yami slumped to the floor, tightening his robe around him. He chanced a sideways glance at Jou, and immediately looked away again.

Finally, the reality of what he'd been about to do and what he had actually done hit Jou. "Oh my god, Yami, I am so sorry!" He rushed to the other's side and tried to hug him, but Yami pushed at him ineffectively. He enveloped the smaller male in his arms, despite the small protests from him. "Please, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I..shit...I can't believe I was going to...and then I hit you! Gods, I am such a fucking jerk."

Yami stopped trying to push Jounouchi away and just let him hold him. He was shaking, with fear that Jou might do something again, and in anger at what Jou had already done. He had been about to call the police, not wanting to be one of those statistics of people in long term violent relationships, to nip the action in the butt so that there was no chance Jou could do it again. But, the phone slipping from his hands had been like a sign, to give him another chance because this was most definitely not something he had seen coming. Jou was angry, and his intentions were semi-noble, but the way he was going about it was wrong.

He looked up when Jou moved away from him and collected some tissues. He gave one to Yami so he could stop the bleeding from his nose and wet the other one before pressing it lightly against the growing black mark around Yami's eye. Yami winced when the cold water touched his sensitive heated skin.

"I am so sorry," Jou said again. "Do you want to call the police?" This was certainly serious enough for him to do so. He'd tried to rape him, then beat him up. "I'll understand if you do."

"No," Yami said quietly pulling the tissue from his face to see if the blood flow had stopped. It had, indicating that it was not a serious injury. "I know you didn't mean it. It was an accident."

Jou was relieved that Yami was going to forgive him. "I guess this whole situation is fucked up. But, we just need to put it behind us. Don't linger on the memories of Kaiba and I won't either." He glanced at the clock. It was nearly nine o'clock. "I'm going to deposit the money in the bank. Why don't you get some rest? I'll also pay the rent and some bills, so don't worry about it, okay?"

Yami nodded. He started to get up and Jou helped him. He then leaned up to give the blonde a small peck on the cheek. "I'll just take myself there, if that's okay?"

Jou smiled sadly. He understood."Sure." He watched Yami walk into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He sighed and slapped himself in the face. _Fucking idiot,_ he thought before grabbing the briefcase and stuffing the money back in and leaving the apartment.

* * *

Yami sighed as yet another student passed him in the hallway on Monday and asked him who he'd gotten into a fight with because of the large bruise on his face. The whole day had been like this and he was glad it was over and hopefully, they wouldn't keep asking him about it all week. He was heading for the main gates to go home, reading a book he was studying with.

"Bye, Yami!" some girls shouted as they rushed ahead of him. He smiled and waved politely and went back to reading the book using his peripheral vision to see where he was walking. "Oh my, look at that!"

Yami looked up from his book and saw a crowd of girls gathered at the gates. Intrigued, he wandered over to them since he was heading that way anyway. The girls were looking at a very sleek limo parked outside the front gates. They were giggling and whispering, wondering who was inside and what they were doing there. All their questions were answered when the back door opened and Seto Kaiba stepped out.

Yami's eyes widened and he quickly turned around to walk away, but had to stop when he heard the CEO call his name. He turned back around slowly and his face flushed in embarrassment when he saw not only Kaiba looking at him, but all the girls as well. "Uh, hello, Kaiba," he said and just wished all the girls _and_ Kaiba would go away. The girls suddenly errupted with questions and questions. Why was Kaiba here? How did he know Kaiba?

Seto growled as the girls looked from Yami to him and back again asking their questions. He folded his arms and gave them his best glare. The girls at the front of the crowd flinched and began to dissipate their friends. "You are _so_ telling us about this tomorrow, Yami!" they shouted as they ran away.

Yami put a hand to his head and rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on. "What are you doing here, Kaiba?"

Seto unfolded his arms and stepped forwards. "I came to see you. I know your schedule, so I knew I'd catch you at this time of the day." He frowned and leaned down. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed Yami's chin and lifted his head up and into the light. "What the fuck happened to your face?"

Yami pulled away from Kaiba's grip. "It's nothing. I tripped and fell against a door."

Seto leaned back up. "I think not. What did that and stared at themblonde mutt do to you?"

"He's not a mutt!" Yami hissed. "Just leave me alone. Our business is concluded. There is nothing more to talk about." He turned away and began to head in the direction of home.

Seto took one long stride to catch up to him and walked silently next to him for a few yards before grabbing his shoulder to stop him. "We have lots to talk about. I told you before; you're mine."

"I am _not _yours!" Yami shouted, then lowered his voice when some students, who were still milling around, looked up. "I am not yours. I am not anybody's. I don't belong to someone. I am in a loving committed relationship with Jounouchi, and that is that!"

"I see, so that's why he punched you? Because you're in a loving relationship?"

"It was an accident," Yami said, not bothering to deny it again. "He's not like that...why am I even bothering to talk to you? Leave me alone!"

Seto picked Yami up and slung him over his shoulder.

"What the fuck...? What are you doing?" Yami shouted as the CEO headed back to the limo. Kaiba opened the door and shoved him inside. He then got in behind him and told his driver to go quickly. "What are you doing, Kaiba?" Yami asked, exasperated.

"Why did he hit you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Why did he hit you?"

"It's nothing..."

Seto grabbed him and looked directly into his blood red eyes, his face only millimetres away from his. "Why. Did. He. Hit. You?"

Yami flushed at the closeness of Kaiba's body. _What's this? Why am I feeling like this?_ "I...I..."

Seto closed the gap and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! The plot, it twists!!!

R&R please? Still lots more of this fic to come, and more lemony goodness.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Thank you all so very much for the reviews. It's really encouraging that you all like this fic. I hope I don't disappoint with the relatively short chapter, but here it is anyway.

Warnings: Violence.

Enjoy.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Onwards!

* * *

_Seto grabbed him and looked directly into his blood red eyes, his face only millimetres away from his. "Why. Did. He. Hit. You?"_

_Yami flushed at the closeness of Kaiba's body._ What's this? Why am I feeling like this?_ "I...I..."_

_Seto closed the gap and kissed him softly on the lips._

* * *

**INDECENT PROPOSAL - Chapter 6**

Yami pulled away from the electrifying kiss. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked guardedly.

Seto smiled. "I just can't get enough of you."

"Yes, well, you're going to have to lose out, because the deal was only for one night."

Seto sat back in the seat, folded his arms and 'humphed', closing his eyes. Yami blinked at him, waiting for him to say something else, but the other male simply sat there. Yami sighed and turned to look out the window. He watched as people, buildings and the odd tree rushed by. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

Yami wanted to ask if Kaiba had meant _his_ home, or Yami's home, but he didn't want the CEO to think that he, in _any_ way, considered the mansion his home, because he didn't. But it was the kind of pitfall that Kaiba would use against him. He wasn't going to fall for it.

He was relieved when he recognised his area of the city and the limo slowed down to the curb outside his apartment block. He immediately got out, on the road side so he didn't have to push passed the CEO, and walked round the back of the limo towards the door. He glanced up at the windows to see if he could see if Jou happened to be looking out of them. He wasn't. Yami suddenly stopped and briefly turned round, his good manners getting the better of him. Kaiba had rolled down his window and was looking at him. "Um, thanks for the lift, I guess." _Even though you technically kidnapped me,_ he added in his own mind as an afterthought.

Seto nodded slightly. "Listen, Yami, for all my ego, money and power, and my kinks," he winked, "I would never hit the person that I loved." He frowned. "If he does it again, call me. My number is in your phone." He rolled the window back up.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? Your number is in my ph...?" The window shut. "How did he get his number in my phone?" He watched the limo pull away. "Sneaky," he said and shook his head. He'd delete that when he got inside. He wanted nothing to do with Seto Kaiba anymore.

He opened the door to his and Jou's apartment and found the blonde in the kitchen cooking. "Hey, you're home early," Jou said looking up briefly from the pans.

"Yes, I...got a lift from someone," Yami said warily. He didn't want to lie to his boyfriend, but he didn't want him to go off on one. _Must delete that number._ He dug his phone out from his pocket and began searching the numbers for Kaiba's. As he was doing so, he got a message. He opened the folder and nearly choked.

_'Don't delete my number.'_

Yami looked up and around the room, searching for any visible cameras that the CEO may have secretly had installed and could have known what he was doing.

Another message came through. _'If you would prefer, I will give you another phone. You can keep that one a secret from Katsuya...'_

Yami growled softly and deleted both the messages and Kaiba's number and deleted all records of the messages ever having come in from the register. He considered calling the police and getting a restraining order put on the multi-billionaire, but he reckoned that would be a waste of time since Kaiba probably had contacts in the police and all he'd done was give him a lift home.

"You okay?" Jou asked stepping from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishcloth.

"I'm fine." He leaned up automatically when Jou leaned down to give him a kiss. The kiss was not extraordinary, but it was only a peck on the lips.

"So," Jou mused. "Did...anyone comment on...ya know...?" He gestured towards Yami's face.

"Um, yes, quite a few actually." He saw Jou wince. "It was mostly jokes. No-one would believe that you hit me anyway. They all know how wonderful you are."

Jou laughed. "It's nice to know that you talk about me to your University friends. Let's 'em know you're taken."

Yami didn't laugh at this. He just put his phone away and sighed. "I've got an assignment to prepare for. I forgot that I need to to go the library before it closes."

"Oh yeah!" Jou suddenly bolted into the bedroom and emerged with a large wrapped present. "Before you go, I got this for you...well, _we_ got it for you, with the money Kaiba gave...anyway, this is for you to use to help with your research."

Yami looked up at Jou with a slight look of surprise. He took the parcel and sat on the couch to open it. Jou stood over him grinning stupidly while he unwrapped it. When he got the paper off, he gasped.

"Ta da! It's the newest, state-of-the-art, spanking super laptop!" Jou cheered. "With everything you'll need to type up those assignments and surf the web from anywhere in this apartment. It can also connect to free Wi-Fi sites around the city. I'll bet the University has something like that, so you can connect there too."

Yami couldn't help the smile that was gradually growing on his face. Even when Jou'd had that job months ago, they could never afford a decent computer, and now, the thoughtful boy had gone and got one for him. This would certainly make life easier for him, or at the very least give him more reference materials.

"So, do you like it?"

Yami stood up and hugged Jou. "Yes, thank you so much!"

* * *

As time passed, the bruises faded, the comments about them stopped and life was much easier for Jou and Yami without letter after letter asking for money. Jou had tested Kaiba's promise that he would be able to get a job now and had been for several interviews, with several offers, all of which he'd turned down in favour of looking for a mechanics yard that was looking to sell in order to realise his dream of owning one and going into business for himself. It had just been a test after all, and it seemed Kaiba was true to his word. Also, the CEO hadn't been back to see Yami at the school gates or contacted him via text message. Yami was even surprised to find that only days after the incident in the apartment, he was ready to fully forgive Jou, and the two of them started having sex again, with Jou being extra careful to the point where Yami had actually told him to stop being a girl and take him already. The two had also decided to stay in the same apartment, but just redecorate, since it was convenient to the University. When Yami finished the course, they would think about moving,

Yes, it seemed everything had returned to normal, but with the extra cash flow.

It wasn't to stay like that, however. It's funny how one event can ruin everything.

Yami was leaving the University grounds nearly a month after 'That Night' when he saw a familiar limo parked outside the gates. He shook his head and pretended he hadn't seen it. He buried his nose in his book and walked straight passed it. It was only when he felt a presence behind him that he stopped and whipped around. "What? What do you want?"

Seto held his hands up. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't called me or anything in nearly a month."

"Why would I call you?" Yami spat. "I deleted your number anyway."

Seto looked at Yami carefully. He couldn't see any more bruises on his face. "Take off your shirt."

Yami half spluttered, half laughed. "What?!"

"Get in the limo and take off your shirt."

"No way!"

"If you have no bruises to hide, then you won't have a problem."

"I have a huge problem with taking my clothes off for you, irrespective if I have anything to hide or not!"

"So, he's hitting you, but keeping the bruises in a place that's not visible."

"Firstly," Yami said putting his book in his bag, "it's none of your business what Jou and I do in our relationship. And secondly..." He dropped his bag to the floor and lifted his top up to show off his abdomen and chest. There was not a mark on him. "...Jou is not hitting me. It was a one time mistake."

Seto just nodded as Yami lowered his top. The sight of the shorter male's creamy skin made his groin tingle. "Get in the limo."

"No, I showed you what you wanted, now leave me alone." He picked up his bag, turned and walked away.

He was suddenly grabbed by the arm and spun round so that he was squashed against Kaiba's broad chest. As he lifted his head to shout at the annoyingly persistent man, lips crashed down onto his.

Yami was stunned, the kiss shocking his senses again, like the soft one had in the limo weeks ago. He tried to pull away, but his own body wasn't responding, except for his mouth, his tongue swirling around with Kaiba's before he knew what had happened, and then his eyes slid closed.

A squeal disturbed the intense moment and the two pulled away from each other. A couple of Yami's female classmates were standing nearby watching and they all had sparkles in their eyes from the tender scene. Yami blushed furiously and Kaiba grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the limo. He was pushed in, still too embarrassed to protest and as soon as Kaiba closed the door, they sped off.

A few yards away, Jou stood next to a new car he'd just bought and was going to surprise Yami with by picking him up, watching Yami lift his top to Kaiba, turn away and then get pulled into the heated kiss. He grew angry as he saw Yami apparently melt into it. It was only when the girls close by interrupted them that they stopped. By the time the limo pulled away, he was furious.

He got in the car, slamming the door and sped off in the direction of home, hoping that was where they were headed rather than Kaiba's mansion.

* * *

Not a word was spoken between them in the limo. Yami couldn't even look at Kaiba. After a few sideways glances, he could see Kaiba smirking at him, and he knew why. He'd responded passionately to the kiss! He had enjoyed it, and Kaiba would have been able to tell by the way he was battling tongues with him and not fighting to get out of his embrace.

He was thankful that Kaiba was taking him home and not the the mansion, but it was slow going. Traffic was bad, especially when a car cut them up at a junction and sped off and they got stuck at the traffic lights, but Kaiba didn't look too worried.

When they finally arrived, Yami sat still in the vehicle before exiting. "Look, I'm asking you nicely not to come pick me up from class anymore. It's very kind of you, but I think you think something is going to happen between us, and it's not."

Seto smiled a knowing smile. "Oh, okay. But if you change your mind..."

Yami smiled politely. "I won't."

"Get out this side," Seto said.

Yami complied and passed Kaiba to get out curb side, ignoring the fact that Kaiba ran his hand along his back and down his arse. He all but jumped out the limo. "Thanks for the lift," he said and shut the door. As he turned round, he noticed a figure in a window. He heart skipped a beat and his stomach knotted when he saw it was Jou. He could tell the blonde male was not at all happy. He quickly looked away and headed inside.

When he reached the front door, he put the key in to open it, but Jou opened the door and pulled him in quickly. He shut the door and locked it tight. "What the fuck is going on?" Jou roared when he had finished.

"Jou, it was just a lift..."

"Was it him who gave you a lift weeks ago?"

Yami paused. If he lied, he was sure Jounouchi would know it. "Yes, but I..."

"Have you been seeing him since then?"

"No! Look, nothing happened..."

Jou stormed up to Yami and backhanded him across the face. Yami stood in shock at what happened. "Don't fucking lie to me!" the blonde spat. "I saw you two kissing outside the University!"

Yami began to back away, still cradling his face. "Jou, I'm sorry, he just pulled me into it. I had no choice..."

Jou lunged at Yami with a growl, grabbing his arm. "No choice, eh?" he hissed. "No choice? You seemed to like it though, didn't ya?"

"No, I..."

"Admit it!" Jou screamed, no longer able to control his anger. "You like it when Kaiba forces you to kiss him and he fucks you, don't you? You liked it that night, and you like it now!"

Yami began trembling. Up to the incident a few weeks ago, he had no idea Jou was capable of violence towards someone he cared about. Now, for the second time in a month, he was losing his rag and had struck Yami again. He had to get away from him. "Jou, please let go. I know you're angry. Nothing apart from the two kisses has happened since that night!"

Jou tightened his grip on Yami's arm. "Two...kisses?" he asked, a deadly lilt in his voice.

Yami realised that Jou couldn't have known Kaiba kissed him the limo the first time he'd given him a lift, and he'd just accidentally revealed that. "I'm sor..."

Jou clamped his other hand around Yami's throat and squeezed, cutting Yami's sentence off. "Don't say you're sorry. You're not sorry for kissing him. You're just sorry you got caught doing it."

"J...ou..." Yami squeaked, his hands frantically clawing at Jou's to get him to let go. He yelped when Jou let go of his arm and threw him by his neck across the room. He landed on the floor, gasping for breath. He scrambled up but in a split second, Jou was in front of him again and he was grabbed by his shoulders.

They spun round and Jou slammed him against a wall. "Well, what are we gonna do, Yami? Hmm? Do you wanna go be with Kaiba? You want to be his whore? Hell, he paid enough money for you."

Jou's words stung worse than the slap across the face or the pain in his neck and tears began to fall from Yami's eyes. "No, I don't want to be with him! I never wanted to be with him, but he made us, Jou! He made us come to him, he made us accept his offer, and now look at us!"

"You want to stay here?" Jou asked cruelly, shaking Yami by the shoulders knocking his head against the freshly painted wall. "You expect me to forgive that kiss I saw, nevermind the one you admitted that I _didn't_ see and god knows what else?" He slammed Yami hard against the wall. "Did you suck his cock?"

"Please..." Yami whispered, his head aching. "Please, Jou, let me go and we'll talk about this in a civilised manner."

Jou snarled like an animal and punched Yami in the gut before dropping him. Yami landed on his knees and held his stomach, coughing for breath. "I knew it! You two _are_ together! That's what he fucking said to me that night!" He leaned down and smacked Yami across the head sending him sprawling across the floor. He stalked over to him and stood over him looking down in disgust. "I never thought you'd ever lie to me, Yami."

"I...haven't...lied..." Yami panted, but Jou dropped to his knees and used the momentum to punch him. Yami's head knocked on the hardwood floor and he saw stars. "Please...stop..."

Jou manoeuvred Yami onto his back. "Do you want me to rape you, Yami? That's what Kaiba was going to do in high school, it's what you say he did when he bought you for the night, and you enjoyed every minute of it, so much so that you have been seeing him secretly for the last month so he could do it again and again."

"No..."

"I could rape you right now and there'd be nothing you could do about it."

Yami looked fearfully into Jou's hazel eyes. Nothing he was saying was getting through to him and he was too scared to try again in case the blonde hit him again. It was obvious that his boyfriend, the man he loved, was either going to rape him or beat him, most probably to death. Once again, he had no choice. To save himself for now, he was going to have to sacrifice himself to Jou's anger and desire. He resigned himself to his fate and would deal with the results later. "Then do it," he said almost inaudibly.

Jou didn't wait to be invited twice. He fumbled with Yami's trousers and yanked them down passed his knees. "On your front. I want to fuck you from behind like Kaiba did."

Yami rolled onto his front and winced when Jou grabbed him around his waist, squeezing the area where he'd been assaulted, and pulled him onto his knees. Jou also pushed his head down so hard, his face hit the floor opening his lip as his teeth cut into the soft flesh. He stayed still, waiting for Jou to finish the deed. He could hear the blonde fiddling with his own belt and jeans. "Please use some lubrication," he begged quietly. He hissed when Jou slapped his cheeks.

"Shut up," Jou snapped. He got his rock hard cock out and, despite the punishment he gave Yami for suggesting it, he spat in his hand to wet it. He then braced himself with both hands clutching Yami's slim hips and guided his erection to the waiting hole. "Here I come, Baby."

TBC

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seems rushed. I may redo it at some point, but I've been stuck on the next part and was hoping you can help me.

Scenario A: Jou does rape Yami (do you want graphic detail, or just an implication?), then later, Yami calls the police, but they don't take it seriously, and Jou wants to do it again, so he goes to Kaiba, or;

Scenario B: Seto saves the day! Seto had folowed Yami up to the apartment and could hear the two fighting and calls a nearby security team. When he hears Jou about to rape Yami, they break the door down and Yami is whisked away to the (relative - in his mind) safety of the mansion.

Vote in a PM or your review! Thankies!!


	7. Chapter 7 SCENARIO A

I just want to say...WOW. You guys, I have never had so many reviews and PM's for one chapter before. I think it totalled to about 25 reviews and PM's, and that is massive! Thank you so much. I guess giving you a choice is a good thing. It fuels my creative juices.

Now, a lot of you chose Scenario A (where Jou rapes Yami) because it would be more believeable - why would Seto follow Yami up to the apartment when he hadn't done any checking on him for a month - well, that would all be explained. And a lot of you chose Scenario B because you didn't want Yami to get hurt.

It was pretty even and so, as a surprise...I WROTE BOTH! Although, they are both a little of each, if you know what I mean. So, if you voted for A, read this chapter. If you voted for B, skip this one and go ahead to the next chapter. They both converge at the end so you won''t be reading two different plot lines depening on which one you choose, so, if you're like me, I would read them both! If you do read them both, you'll notice at times the wording is the same, and that's because they're both headed for the same place.

BTW - I would have chosen Scenario A. It flowed better and is a little bit longer than B, but I enjoyed writing both.

Anyway, on to SCENARIO A!

Warnings: Rape, violence, swearing.

Don't own.

Onwards!

_

* * *

_

_"I could rape you right now and there'd be nothing you could do about it."_

_Yami looked fearfully into Jou's hazel eyes. Nothing he was saying was getting through to him and he was too scared to try again in case the blonde hit him again. It was obvious that his boyfriend, the man he loved, was either going to rape him or beat him, most probably to death. Once again, he had no choice. To save himself for now, he was going to have to sacrifice himself to Jou's anger and desire. He resigned himself to his fate and would deal with the results later. "Okay," he said almost inaudibly._

_Jou didn't wait to be invited twice. He fumbled with Yami's trousers and yanked them down passed his knees. "On your front. I want to fuck you from behind like Kaiba did."_

_Yami rolled onto his front and winced when Jou grabbed him around his waist, squeezing the area where he'd been assaulted, and pulled him onto his knees. Jou also pushed his head down so hard, his face hit the floor opening his lip as his teeth cut into the soft flesh. He stayed still, waiting for Jou to finish the deed. He could hear the blonde fiddling with his own belt and jeans. "Please use some lubrication," he begged quietly. He hissed when Jou slapped his cheeks._

_"Shut up," Jou snapped. He got his rock hard cock out and, despite the punishment he gave Yami for suggesting it, he spat in his hand to wet it. He then braced himself with both hands clutching Yami's slim hips and guided his erection to the waiting hole. "Here I come, Baby."_

**INDECENT PROPOSAL - Chapter 7 - SCENARIO A**

Yami closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for what was coming next. He felt Jou pushing against him and the head of the cock breach him. Searing pain followed and he screamed as the man he loved brutally shoved inside him.

Jou thrust to the hilt and groaned with lust. He stopped for a few intense seconds, briefly enjoying the tight heat of the unprepared tunnel without moving. He could feel Yami shaking below him, sobbing once his cry had subsided. When he couldn't take staying still any longer, he began to pull out and push back in again slowly.

Yami winced with each thrust, the burning pain unlike anything he had ever felt. "Jou, please stop.." he breathed, the effort of talking winding him.

"Fuck no," Jou hissed. "This is amazing, Babe. You're so tight when you've not been prepared. It's so good!" He continued his slow rhythm, but as he found it easier to move, he sped up, bouncing Yami against him.

Yami clawed at the ground trying to find a hand hold to prevent himself from being pushed over. His knees ached on the wood floor and he was sweating making his hands and arms slip. Eventually, he couldn't help but lay his upper body flat to the floor, his rear end still being gripped tightly by Jou and let the blonde fuck him into oblivion. He could feel Jou's movements becoming slicker, and he silently thought he must be bleeding. He remembered that, despite the use of lubrication, he had bled when Kaiba had taken him, so this time, he had to be as well.

Jou felt himself approaching his climax, much quicker than he anticipated. "Oh god, Babe, I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum!"

Yami felt even more dirty at those words. He'd never had any objection to Jou coming inside of him before, but now, as if being raped by his own boyfriend wasn't enough, it felt like an added violation. He considered begging Jou not to as it would burn, but he didn't have a chance to as he felt the blonde stiffen behind him and then grunt loudly followed by the heat he'd been fearing. He cried when Jou continued thrusting in the wake of his orgasm, which made the feeling worse.

Eventually, Jou pulled out and stood, leaving Yami to gather his own wits. With his face and neck aching as well as his stomach and backside, Yami lifted himself up and nearly fell over when his legs, deadened from the prolonged weight on his knees, buckled beneath him.

He staggered towards the bedroom, passing Jou, who had put himself away and was gulping down a large glass of water to quench his thirst after the vigorous beating and raping of his boyfriend, and into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, hoping Jou wouldn't want to come in and get angry when he couldn't.

He looked in the mirror and recoiled at what he saw. His lip was cut and still bleeding and another very noticeable bruise was forming on his cheekbone. He lifted his shirt tentatively and saw a vulgar purpling of his abdomen where Jou had punched him.

He sank to the floor, feeling very weak. How could Jou do this to him? Why had he let him do this to him? Why did Kaiba have to interfere? Why had Kaiba not just forgotten about him after all those years? Why didn't he just let Kaiba do what he'd wanted to do in school, then none of this would have happened.

As he descended further into blame, eventually getting to the point where he blamed himself for existing, he got up and turned on the shower, once again setting it to scalding, and stepped in, clothes and all.

* * *

Seto watched Yami enter the building and looked up, seeing Katsuya standing at the window. He made no special facial expression, keeping it stoic, but Jou's was a picture of anger. The blonde glared at him for an age before turning away, presumably because Yami had reached the front door. "Head back to the office," he said to his driver. The man complied and soon, they'd joined the flow of traffic.

He hadn't realised how much he would miss Yami when he went away on his business trip shortly after that night. That's why he'd given Yami a lift home that day and given him his number, so that he might be the one to contact him first. And when he'd seen the marks on Yami's face, he had been livid, but couldn't have done anything at that time. He'd had to leave that night. He'd had to suppress the urge to contact him and eventually managed to push all thoughts of Yami from his mind until a few days before he returned, ensuring that the day he returned, he would go pick Yami up again.

He was glad Katsuya hadn't been beating him again, the reassurance that Yami had shown him his body was a relief, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing the boy once again. And then he'd felt it! Yami kissed him back, and with proper feeling! It reinforced his resolve to make Yami his.

His thoughts of Yami were interrupted when the driver pulled into Kaibacorp, and the CEO exited the vehicle. It was then that something caught his eye.

It had slid underneath the opposite seat, but Seto managed to recognise what it was as he closed his door. He opened it again and leaned down to retrieve it. It was the book Yami had been reading and put in his bag. It must have slipped out during the ride.

He got back in again telling his driver to go back to Yami's place...any excuse to see him, really. This time, he was impatient and frequently told the driver to hurry up. When they got nearby, he instructed the driver to park around the corner and wait for him. He exited the car and turned the corner, dodging back again when he noticed Katsuya exiting the apartment block. The blonde had a skip in his step and a goofy grin on his face. Seto growled when he recognised it as as sexed up smile. Of course he knew they were having sex, they were boyfriends after all, but still, the thought of _his_ Yami having sex with that idiot made him angry. He waited for the blonde to get in a rather new looking car and drive off before heading into the apartment and up the stairs to Yami's front door.

Taking a deep breath, although he wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling nervous, he rang the doorbell.

* * *

Yami had eventually peeled his clothes off and scrubbed himself vigorously, being careful where he hurt, and got out. He towelled himself off and wrapped his robe around him. He paused before unlocking the bathroom door and peeked out. When he was sure Jou was not in the bedroom, he rushed over to the wardrobe and began to get dressed. He pulled on loose fitting trousers, because the thought of his usual tight ones hurt his stomach, and a baggy top. Once he was sure he looked the most pathetic he ever had, he left the bedroom.

He was relieved to find that Jou was not in the apartment, but there was a note left on the coffee table. _'Babe, I've gone to get something for dinner. Will be back shortly. By the way, the role play sex was the best! We're going to have to do it again...soon.'_

Yami shuddered as he read the last couple of sentences. Role play? The guy though they were role playing?

He screwed the note up and threw it away, and grabbed the phone. His hands were shaking as he stared at it, as if he were waiting for it to do something. He willed his fingers to move to dial the police, but they were frozen. He really loved Jou, but he knew if he didn't stop the blonde now, he might not be so lucky last time.

_No. The only reason Jou lost it was because Kaiba was involved. If I just avoid Kaiba, I'll be okay. Jou will have no reason to be so rough next time._ Carefully, slowly, he put the phone back on the cradle.

The doorbell startled him and he cursed himself again for being so jumpy. Jou wouldn't ring the bell; he had a key! Before he remembered that his face was a busted up mess, he opened the door. "Hello?" His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Kaiba smiled at him, his reading book held out to him. "You left this in the li..." Yami tried to slam the door shut when the CEO's face turned from friendly to downright pissed off in a split second, but a strong hand stopped it. Seto barged his way into the apartment and grabbed Yami's chin looking intently at the bruise and cut. "He hit you again?!" Now the look he'd seen on Katsuya's face didn't seem sexed up...it seemed self-satisfied.

Yami tried to struggle free, but Kaiba grabbed him around the waist. He hissed in pain and the brunette growled. The taller male lifted the baggy shirt and gasped when he saw the huge purple discolouration on Yami's stomach.

"What the hell...?" he breathed in not-quite disbelief. He immediately let Yami go so that he wouldn't hurt him some more.

Yami pulled away the second Kaiba let him go and let loose a tirade. "It's all your fault!" he shouted. "He only did this because he saw us kissing. He was never like this! His only want was to protect me from people like you who wanted to do me wrong, and he had been from the moment he saved me from you in high school!" He tried to calm himself. "I don't like you, Kaiba! Never have, never will, so just leave me alone! He won't hurt me if you're out of the picture, so just...just...FUCK OFF!"

Seto looked taken aback. "Yami, you don't know what you're saying," he tried to reason. "Don't you know that if someone begins on the slippery slope into violence, they can never come back out of it unless they get help. He obviously has a violent streak! You don't hit someone you love!"

"It was just a bit of role-play that got a bit out of hand. I actually liked it." He nearly threw up when he said it, the blatant lie not forming well on his tongue.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. You just told me that he only did it because he saw us kissing."

Tears formed in Yami's eyes and began to fall. He couldn't even think straight, the truth and the lie he wanted to believe blending into one thought. "Just, please leave. If you want me to be safe, just leave!"

"Have you called the police?"

"No. Please go...he'll be back any second."

"Yami, can you not hear yourself? You're fearful of his return..."

"Only because you're here!"

Seto shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He began dialling a number. "Yes, this is Seto Kaiba, get me the police."

Yami stared in horror as Kaiba called the emergency services and asked for the police. He lunged at the taller male and tried to grab the phone. "No, don't!"

Seto held the phone out of reach and put it on loudspeaker, since he had to hold it above his head to keep the surprisingly spry young man from jumping high enough to reach it. "Domino Police, how may we help you?"

"No, it's nothing!" Yami shouted, hoping they would hang up.

"This is Seto Kaiba. I would like to report an incident of domestic violence."

"No!" Yami cried as Kaiba said this and gave them the address.

"Are you one of the party involved?"

"No," Seto said. "The victim's name is Mutou, Yami. The perpetrator is Katsuya, Jounouchi. Victim has large bruises on his stomach and face, and a cut lip."

Yami backed up and sat heavily on the couch, giving up trying to stop the call. He yelped in pain and fell onto his side.

Seto noticed this and, putting the phone on the table, he asked the operator to hang on a for a second. He pinned Yami to the couch, placing a hand over his mouth to stop any verbal protests and yanked the baggy trousers down to expose his behind. He recognised the signs of a brutal rape, despite Yami's efforts to soothe the area. His anger grew. He picked the phone back up. "The victim has also been raped."

"Can we assume at this stage that the victim was raped by the same man that assaulted him?"

Seto paused and looked at Yami, who was laying still on the couch in the same position he had been, his trousers still lowered. His eyes were glazed over. For lack of a response, Seto answered. "Yes." This earned a twitch from Yami, but no further movement.

"Where are the victim and perpetrator now?"

"Victim is at home, the assailant left a few minutes ago."

"Is the perpetrator likely to return soon?"

Seto once again looked to Yami for a response. The spiky-haired male nodded slowly, his eyes still not focussed on anything. "Yes," he told them.

"We'll send some officers round, Kaiba-sama. In the mean time, please do not put yourself at risk if Katsuya-san returns."

"I'm not going anywhere," he told the operator and hung up.

* * *

Jou got out of the car and grabbed the bag of sushi he'd just bought from the best sushi bar in town. He was so happy that he could afford that sort of thing now. It used to be that he just drooled as he wandered passed it, but ever since Kaiba had given them the money, they'd been living very comfortably.

He noticed some police cars parked on the opposite side of the road and wondered what was going on, but didn't think too much about it as he entered the building. He just wanted to get inside and eat. Sex always made him hungry.

He whistled as he descended the stairs up to the the front door and put his key in, only to frown when the door was unlocked and swung open by itself. "Yami?" he called out and froze when he saw three male police officers standing in the apartment. His stomach lurched. "Oh god! Is everything okay? Where's Yami?"

"Katsuya, Jounouchi?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes..." he replied cautiously.

"We've received a call about the possibility of violence and rape here. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

Jou dropped the bag of food to the floor when his limbs wouldn't work. "Y...Yami? Is he okay? What happened?"

Another officer took the food and peeked inside to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary as the questioning officer lead Jou over to the couch. "We'll ask the questions, Katsuya-san. Did you beat and rape your partner, Mutou, Yami?"

"I want to see Yami," Jou said, suddenly getting very angry.

"Just answer the question."

"No! I mean...it wasn't supposed to be as bad as it was. Just a bit of fun that got out of hand," Jou said defensively. "He's okay, right?" He looked from one officer to the other. "Please can I see him?"

"He doesn't want to see you at the moment," a voice from the bedroom came.

Jou turned to see the new person and he suddenly jumped up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked when he saw Seto Kaiba exiting the bedroom.

"Saving Yami from your abuse."

Jou laughed out loud. "This from the guy that wanted to rape Yami in high school!" He turned to the police officers who looked on guard since he had jumped from the couch. "If you need to arrest anyone, it's Moneybags over here. He tried to rape Yami in high school and raped him only a month ago. In fact..." he paused and dashed over to the DVD collection. "I have evidence right here!" He searched for the disc Kaiba had slipped in the briefcase of money, but struggled to find it. He glanced round at Kaiba and saw the man smirking, arms folded. "Okay, where'd you stash it?"

Seto closed his eyes. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Katsuya. It's true that I had a thing for Yami in school, and that a month ago we had sex, but it was consensual and you agreed to it too. You can ask him yourself...if you're ever allowed to see him again."

Jou growled. "Why you..."

Another officer, female, exited the bedroom and went to whisper to her partner. He nodded and addressed Jou. "At this time, although the evidence is quite clear, Mutou-san does not wish to press charges, although he may still do so at a later stage, so be warned. Do you have anywhere you can go to give you both some distance?"

"Me, go?" Jou asked. Hen he shook his head. "I want to see Yami!"

The female officer went back into the bedroom and the two younger males glared at each other whilst the three male officers whispered to each other. They all looked at the bedroom when the door opened and the female officer emerged again and Yami timidly followed behind her.

"Yami," Jou said stepping forwards. One of the officers put a hand out to prevent him from going any further and Seto took a step forward protectively. Jou stopped so as not to aggravate the situation. "Baby, what's going on?"

Yami looked a the floor, not able to meet Jou's gaze. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Yami-chan," the female officer asked him gently. "Do _you_ have anywhere else you can stay while we sort this all out?"

"I...not really...no..."

"He'll stay with me," Seto interjected.

"The hell he will!" Jou shouted.

Seto ignored the blonde. "My estate has the best security money can buy and I have plenty of room. He will be safe there."

The female officer addressed Yami again. "Do you have any family to stay with?"

"No."

"Would you rather stay here since you don't want to press charges?"

Yami briefly looked up. He was hoping to see some remorse in Jou's eyes telling him he should forgive the blonde for what he'd done and that he would never do it again, but instead, he saw an angry man, whose expression held malice. He imagined he might not be safe alone with Jou when the officers and Kaiba left. Wishing it could be another way, he shook his head slowly.

The female officer went to confer with her colleagues and they all nodded. "Kaiba-sama, please take Yami-chan to your place and keep him safe while we investigate this further."

"No, you can't do that!" Jou shouted. "I love him! You can't take him away."

"We're not taking him away, Katsuya-san," one of the male officers said as the female officer took Yami back into the bedroom. "He is leaving of his own accord, fearing his safety."

"And you think he'll be safe with that guy over there?" Jou shouted pointing at the smirking CEO. "He's not a nice man, officers!"

"Katsuya-san, please refrain from shouting anymore, or we will arrest you for breaching the peace."

Jou held his tongue. He felt tears pricking in his eyes and wiped them away quickly. The five males in the lounge were silent, save for the beeping and muffled communication from the police operator sounding through the officers walkie talkies. Every now and then, Jou would shift restlessly from one foot to the other whilst Kaiba simply leaned against a wall, a triumphant look on his face.

Soon, the female officer and Yami came out of the bedroom again. Yami had a small suitcase packed and the female officer was wheeling it behind her. He placed it near Kaiba. "You may leave now. We're going to talk to Katsuya-san. My colleague over there will escort you out."

Seto nodded and took the handle of the suitcase and began wheeling it towards the front door. Yami, with a little prompt from the female officer, stepped in behind him and followed, head stil hung low.

As he passed Jou, the blonde reached out to him and he stopped. The officers were suddenly on alert, but Yami held a hand up to stop them. He allowed Jou to lightly hold onto his arm and looked at him. To his relief, he saw sadness and what he suspected was regret in those hazel eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jou smiled weakly. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry," he replied just as quietly. "But does it really have to be like this? You know Kaiba is up to no good."

"Jou, you hurt me because you thought he and I were an item behind your back. Despite the fact I would never do that to you, you knew how I felt about the _whole_ situation." Yami leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, out of the range of the officers. "You were angry and wanted to...to...rape me the first time, when you saw the video footage. You then actually did earlier when you saw him kiss me. I can't control him, you know that. So what would happen if I stayed here and he continued to...harass me?"

"I wouldn't do anything," Jou said desperately.

Yami leaned away from him. "I never thought you'd be capable of hurting me, physically or mentally, but you did, and I can't take another chance that you won't do anything."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Yami leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He still loved him, but he needed to get away from the violence, and Jou needed to get some help. With any luck, it would help them both.

* * *

I hope this was believeable, for those of you who thought it would be compared to the other scenario. Please R&R if you liked it, and if you feel like it, go read the other scenario, just for the hell of it.


	8. Chapter 7 SCENARIO B

This is scenario B. For more info, please read the author's notes at the top of the SCENARIO A chapter.

This is much shorted than A because A just seemed to flow better for me, but I still liked writing this one too!

Warnings: Slight rape, some violence.

Don't own.

Onwards!

* * *

**INDECENT PROPOSAL - Chapter 7 - SCENARIO B**

Seto watched Yami enter the building and looked up, seeing Katsuya standing at the window. He made no special facial expression, keeping it stoic, but Jou's was a picture of anger. The blonde glared at him for an age before turning away, presumably because Yami had reached the front door.

Seto narrowed his eyes. _I don't like the way he was looking...could he turn violent again?_ "Wait here for me," he ordered his driver and got out of the limo. He practically ran up the steps to Yami's floor and quickly found the corresponding apartment door. Then he leaned against it and listened for any unusual sounds.

"Admit it!" he heard Katsuya shout. He could hear mumbled words that were definitely from Yami. As well as heated responses from the blonde, but he couldn't hear much more. It was obvious the other male was angry about him giving Yami a lift.

He backed away slightly when he heard a loud thump against the wall to the right of the door and he could hear them talking much clearer, but still couldn't make out all the words and hardly anything Yami said.

"...wanna...Kaiba? ...whore? ...paid enough..."

Seto growled. He may have paid for the night with Yami, but that did not make him a whore!

"...don't...!" he heard Yami reply. "..."

He felt the wall vibrate a couple more times and he could tell when it was Katsuya speaking and when it was Yami. Yami sounded frightened, and it was obvious Katsuya was angry. Then he heard more thumping, this time he imagined it was the floor, a muffled cry and Katsuya loud and clear. "I knew it! You two _are_ together! That's what he fucking said to me that night!" More thumps and hushed words. He pressed his ear against the door tightly to try and hear what was going on. When he couldn't hear anything else but low voices, he shook his head. He didn't like what little he could hear.

He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Roland, get my nearby security team up here," he clipped. "And hurry."

Suddenly, a scream pierced the atmosphere and his heart stopped. It was Yami! Without stopping to think, he backed up to the opposite end of the hallway. He pressed his back against the wall and launched himself. With all his strength, he kicked the door at the lock and it gave way to swing open and he rushed inside. The sight in front of him made his blood boil.

Yami was on his hands and knees, bruised and bleeding face pressed to the floor with the blonde embedded deep inside him. The look on Yami's pained face told him this was anything but consensual. With a snarl, he leapt at the pair and wrenched Katsuya away.

Yami screamed again at the harsh and unexpected withdrawal and collapsed, rolling onto his side. He opened his eyes to find Kaiba grappling with Jou. Jou was shouting profanities and lashing out at Kaiba whilst the brunette was attempting to subdue him.

"You fucker!" Jou shouted as Kaiba deftly dodged an attack. "You're taking him away from me! You just couldn't stand it!"

"And that's an excuse to beat and rape him?!"

"What we do in the privacy of our own home..."

"Oh, would you listen to yourself, Katsuya! You have no idea what's happening, do you? You bruised, possibly scarred, the man that you are supposed to love and you were about to...no, you _did_ rape him!"

"He wanted it! He loved it when you did it to him!"

"I did not beat or rape him."

"You had sex with him when he didn't want it..._that _is rape."

Seto stopped short. He knew that in high school, if he'd had sex with Yami, it would have been rape, he was young and impatient, but he did not believe what he'd done that night a month ago was rape. He hadn't physically overpowered him and slept with him.

_Manipulation._

_Shackles._

_Domination._

..._oh..._

"Kaiba!"

Seto snapped out of it just in time to see a fist flying at him. He caught it with uncanny speed and twisted Jou's arm behind his back. He then floored him by firmly kicking the back of the blonde's knees.

"Kaiba-sama!"

Seto turned to see three of his security/bodyguards entering the room, guns pointed at Jou and Yami. "Put those away!" he commanded. "One of you come here and subdue this lout."

Yami had watched in horror as Kaiba and Jou had shouted, screamed at each other. It was like a horrible nightmare. He'd managed to pull himself up from the floor and felt something trickle down his leg. He was sure it was blood as Jou couldn't have come so quickly from just a few short thrusts, but ignoring it, so as to make himself less vulnerable, he'd pulled his jeans up.

Watching the two of them, he didn't know what to do. Jou was his boyfriend and lover, saviour, but he'd sold him to Kaiba for one night, beat him twice and attempted to rape him, almost succeeding this time. And Kaiba was the one who had attempted to rape him in school and manipulated their lives to get to this point. He felt it was watching two lions fighting over a piece of meat...and he was the meat.

Out of pure instinct, he'd warned Kaiba of Jou's attack, covering his mouth the instant he had. He turned to run out of the apartment with the intention of finding a police officer to come and stop them both, but had been stopped by the appearance of three large men dressed in suits with guns. Now, one of them was holding Jou down while the blonde struggled in his grip. He took out some handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"What the hell?" Jou spat. "Kaiba, you scum of the earth, tell them to let me go!"

"I don't think so. And don't call me scum when you're the one who beat up and raped your boyfriend."

Jou looked over to where Yami was standing, one of the guards watching him very closely. The boy looked very worried. "So, what's the next move, Moneybags? Ya gonna call the police?"

"If it were up to me," Seto began, "you would be locked away for the rest of your life. But it's not. I'll only act as a witness in your trial, should it get to that." He turned to Yami. "It's up to you what you do."

Yami gulped. He'd already made the decision in his head that he would call the police once he was safe from Jou. Maybe he should stick to that plan. "I...think...the police..."

"No, Babe!" Jou shouted. "I'm sorry I did what I did, but c'mon! I was angry. I love you so much that it really hurt that you were with Kaiba."

"But I'm not with him!" Yami shouted from across the room. "I tried to tell you that earlier, but you wouldn't listen. You were so blinded by rage that you were deaf to my words." Tears were forming in his eyes. "I won't call the police for this, but I think I need to get away from you at the moment."

"And where are you gonna go?" Jou asked, not nastily, but genuinely curious.

"I don't know...I guess...I don't know."

"He'll stay with me," Seto said.

"What?!" Jou shouted.

"No," Yami said. "I'll get my own place."

"And in the mean time?" Seto asked. "You know it can take a month for find a place, get references and all that, maybe more."

Yami contemplated his options. Kaiba was right about the time frame, and he had no where to go, which was the dilemma he and Jou had been facing when they were still in debt, so it was either stay here with Jou and hope he wouldn't try anything, or...

He looked over at Kaiba. Could he appeal to Kaiba's seemingly good will and apparent care for him and use it to his advantage. He'd be putting himself at more risk by going with him since he'd been the one to manipulate their lives to get to this point, but maybe, just maybe, after what had happened here today, Kaiba would be more willing to just leave him alone, even sharing a huge mansion with him.

On the other hand, Kaiba was the reason Jou was so angry. If he went to stay with Kaiba, there would be no chance left for them. "Jou, I love you, but you went too far today. As I said, I won't call the police, and, while I look for another apartment, I'll stay with Kaiba."

Jou growled. "That's not a good idea..."

"Because otherwise you'll seek him out during class and beat him again?" Seto snapped.

"Oh, that's real mature, you freak!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Both Jou and Seto were shocked by the outburst. Yami was frowning. "The decision is final!" He pointed at Jou. "_You_ will calm down and see this for what it really is, and that is me getting away from your violence and not a way to get into Kaiba's bed. And _you_," he continued pointing at Kaiba, "will acknowledge that I still love Jou and will not even for a second think that this means you can use me again like that night. I will pay you rent until I find a place to live." He blew a piece of stray blonde hair from his eyes. "Are we all clear on that?" Jou nodded dumbfounded, while Kaiba crossed his arms and shrugged non committally.

Yami wiped his forehead with a shaky hand, suddenly feeling quite ill. His outburst sapped his strength and he wobbled around the guard and into the bedroom. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and briefly thought maybe he had a concussion, but he knew in order to relieve the tension in the other room, he was going to have to leave quickly.

The door opened and he gasped turning round with fright. It was one of Kaiba's guards. "Kaiba-sama told me to help you pack."

Yami nodded gratefully and pointed out his things while the man stuffed his suitcase. Soon, he was ready to go. They exited the bedroom and he found that Jou's hands had been freed. The blonde was glaring at Kaiba, and the other was meeting his expression dead on. When the guard nodded to the brunette, he turned and headed for the door.

As Yami passed Jou, the blonde reached out to him and he stopped. The guards were suddenly on alert, but Yami held a hand up to stop them. He allowed Jou to lightly hold onto his arm and looked at him. To his relief, he saw sadness and what he suspected was regret in those hazel eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jou smiled weakly. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry," he replied just as quietly. "But does it really have to be like this? You stayin' with Kaiba...ya know he is up to no good."

"Jou, you hurt me because you thought he and I were an item behind your back. Despite the fact I would never do that to you, you knew how I felt about the _whole_ situation." Yami leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "You were angry and wanted to...to...rape me the first time, when you saw the video footage. You then actually went through with it earlier, despite the interruption of course, when you saw him kiss me. I can't control him, you know that. So what would happen if I stayed here and he continued to...harass me?"

"I wouldn't do anything," Jou said desperately.

Yami leaned away from him. "I never thought you'd be capable of hurting me, physically or mentally, but you did, and I can't take another chance that you won't do anything."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Yami leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He still loved him, but he needed to get away from the violence, and Jou needed to get some help. With any luck, it would help them both.

* * *

Yikes, that really was a very short one. Sorry. But I hoped you liked it. At least Kaiba managed to same him, even if he was a tad too late.

Please R&R!!


	9. Chapter 8

I am so glad you guys liked both scenarios, and I am so happy you're all still reviewing.

I hope you like this chapter. We're moving more into the prideshipping side of things now and the story will focus more on Yami and Kaiba as opposed to Yami and Jou, although Jou's not out of the picture yet. This is a good chpter in my eyes, I am very satisfied with it. It's a little humorous, which is maybe inappropriate for the tone of the fic, but hopefully, it works.

Oh, btw, for those of you who read Scenario A only, I forgot to mention at the very end that when the police are talking to Yami about where he'll go to get away from Jou, he should have mentioned something about finding his own place, but that it can take months, and that his only option was to stay with Kaiba until he did find somewhere. This was a theme in scenario B. It is only crutial because in the next chapter or so, Yami is going to look for a place and Kaiba already knows this is what will happen, but without this note, scenario A readers may be a bit confused. Sorry about that!

And just so you're not disappointed, I may or may not be updating more slowly, simply because I wasn't expecting the fic to go this way and so have to write quite a bit more now.

Anyway, enough blah blah!

Warnings: LIME

Don't own.

Onwards!

_

* * *

_

**INDECENT PROPOSAL - Chapter 8**

The air in the limo was tense. Not a word had been spoken since they got in except for Kaiba phoning ahead to the mansion to get the room next to his ready for a long term guest. Yami sat stiff as a board in his seat, as if waiting for Kaiba to make a move on him. He also felt very drained because it felt like all his choices were taken away from him yet again, and all because this man had wanted to sleep with him. He scowled out the window and felt Kaiba's eyes burning a hole in his head, which just made him angry.

"Yami..."

"Don't," he replied, not turning round. "Just don't say anything." He didn't want to hear Kaiba's voice at the moment.

"It's for the best..."

"Don't..." Yami warned, his anger growing.

"You'll eventually come to realise that every cloud has a silver lining..."

He exploded. Red faced, he turned towards Kaiba and began shouting at him, the volume of his voice rising with each passing moment. "Realise what? That you are a manipulative jerk who can't take no for an answer and so you'll ruin people's lives to get what you want? Jou and I were happy before you came alone! Sure, we had debts, and a few family problems and we were just moving along slowly, but we were moving! Then you made your bold move, and look! It worked, because I am once again being _forced_ to do that which I never wanted to do! _You_ made the last few months of our lives hell! _You_ caused a temporary rift between lovers! _You _brought out Jou's jealous side, which he never had cause to explore because I am faithful! It's all _YOUR_ fault, so excuse me if I don't see a fucking silver lining in this situation just yet!"

When he finished his rant, Yami felt light headed. He'd overdone it, the situation too much for him now. He wobbled in his seat and turned away from a shocked looking Kaiba and leaned against the cool glass of the window. He felt wetness dribble down his face and chin and realised he'd been crying during his heated speech. "Why do I always have to be the one who has no say in the matter?" he mumbled to himself, but out loud. He tongued his lip and realised tears weren't the only thing dribbling down his chin. His cut lip was bleeding again. He put his hand to his mouth and suddenly began to sob.

When Seto snapped out of the shock he was in from Yami's tirade, he leaned over and pulled Yami to him, expecting some resistance, but was surprised when the bawling young man came to him very easily. Still with a hand over his mouth to try and stifle his weeping, the other wrapped around his own waist, Yami tilted into him, his head against the taller male's chest and suddenly let loose, allowing his tears to flow much more freely.

Seto knew not to say anything at this time, even to apologise for anything, everything, would be a bad idea, so he just held the spiky-haired man until he stopped crying, or they got to the mansion, whichever came first.

Yami eventually stopped crying, but did not try to extricate himself from Kaiba's arms, and Seto had no intentions of pushing him away, and so they sat like this until they reached the mansion, Yami shuddering every few moments from his sob session.

They pulled up to the front door and when the driver opened the vehicle door for Yami, only then did the young man move out of Kaiba's embrace. He got out and wobbled on unsteady legs before nearly collapsing. The driver caught him before he hit the floor.

"S...sorry," he apologised weakly whilst trying to steady himself, but for some reason, his legs refused to take his weight.

"Here," Kaiba said behind him, indicating to the driver that he should hand him over. He was lifted into the bridal position and because he felt so weak, he made no protests and let his head lean on Kaiba's shoulder. "Get my physician to come over as soon as he can. Possible head trauma, amongst other things."

"Right away, Kaiba-sama," the driver said as Seto ascended the stairs.

The door was opened for him as usual and he swept inside, immediately heading for the stairs to the first floor. He ignored the head housekeeper who was yelling at him to take off his shoes. If she didn't have age and wisdom as well as years of service, such a thing would never normally be tolerated, but he let it slide, eventually yelling back at her that he would do so once he got his guest settled.

* * *

It was barely an hour later when the doctor finished examining Yami and exited the room, putting his glasses back on his face and meeting Seto just outside. "How is he?" Seto asked.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, the good news is that there's no concussion and from what I can tell, the fact his legs wouldn't work is simply due to stress and exhaustion. I gave him a pill to help him relax and sleep which should be effective within half an hour. He should be up and walking when he wakes up and the bruises from the assault will heal nicely."

"And what's the bad news?"

The doctor frowned. "Well, nothing more than you know already. He was penetrated sexually, quite violently, and he refused the healing salve I recommended."

Seto held his hand out and the doctor put the tube there with a smile. "Thank you doctor. And remember to keep this..."

The doctor held a hand up to stop Seto in his tracks. "My dear boy, you know how much I respect you. You don't have to remind me of my obligations to you and my patient." Seto nodded and the doctor left. "Remember to let him rest and make sure he takes the medicine I've left," he called behind him. "And if you want to talk to him, you should do so before he falls asleep."

Seto waved from the top of the stair and quickly entered the room. He saw Yami turn his head from the window towards him and smile weakly. "Hi," he said dreamily. He guessed the drug was working a little quicker than the doctor described.

Seto smiled back. "The doctor told me you refused this," he said holding up the tube of cream.

Yami scrunched his face. "I don' need tha'," he slurred. "He said I be fine inna few days."

Seto frowned. "How many of those pills did he give you?" Yami held up his hand and lifted four fingers. "How many did you take?" Yami held up two fingers. "And how many should you have taken?" Yami sheepishly held up one finger and Seto sighed. He pulled his phone out and called the doctor to explain the situation. The doctor reassured him taking two meant it would work faster and he would sleep longer, but to keep the other two for the following nights.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he looked at his house guest. Yami's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. "Yami?"

Yami didn't open his eyes, but was still awake. "Mmm?"

Seto opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "Nevermind. Just get some rest." He leaned over and gave Yami a kiss on the lips, to which Yami neither protested nor reacted positively. "I'll come and see you in the morning."

Yami nodded his head slowly, eyes still closed, to acknowledge the statement and Seto lifted himself off the bed and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He stood at the door a moment longer before deciding he would work from home for a few days.

* * *

Seto opened his eyes and sat up suddenly when he sensed he was not alone in his room anymore, that there was a figure by his bed. "Who's there?" he demanded, reaching over to switch on his bedside light. The light flooded the room and Seto raised an eyebrow when he saw Yami standing at the foot of his bed. "Yami?"

Yami smiled softly at him. "Seto...I...I need you."

Seto watched stunned as Yami, who was dressed in loose fitting pyjama bottoms and a white tank top, crawled onto the bed and moved towards him slowly, like a cat. "Eh? You need...me?"

Yami didn't stop when he got to Seto's legs, his thighs, and eventually sat himself down on the CEO's lap and put his arms around his neck. "I want you to make love to me."

Something was not right, Seto thought as Yami leaned in to kiss him, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? He eagerly returned Yami's kiss and quickly, his domineering manner overtook him and he took the lead in the kiss. Their pink appendages swirled around each other until Yami had no control whatsoever. Eventually, Seto let him go so they could breathe.

The sight of Yami sitting on top of him, panting softly with wanton need and lust radiating from him was the most beautiful thing Seto had ever seen. It was different from when Yami was begging him to let him come; this was pure sexual desire, a very cute red blush was painted across his flawless face...

Seto found himself flipping Yami over onto his back and perching between his legs. They were both naked and kissing furiously. "Seto, please..." Yami begged wriggling his perfect creamy body beneath him. "I want you to take me now!" Seto reached over for the lube, but Yami grabbed his arm. "No time, just take me. Hard and fast. I want you. I want your hard cock inside me now!"

Seto growled and lifted Yami's knees up and pressed the against the smaller male's chest to reveal the glistening puckered hole, twitching in anticipation of his entrance.

Seto then stopped. "Wait a minute...this is all wrong," he said. He looked at Yami's rear. No damage. He looked at Yami's body and face. No bruises or cuts. And Yami had been calling him 'Seto'. "This is a dream..."

Seto sat bolt upright with a gasp and panted heavily. He looked around quickly and breathed out. It had been a dream, the only evidence was his aching erection. He threw himself backwards onto the pillows in frustration. Why couldn't he just have kept his damn suspicions to himself and let the dream follow through? It promised to be an exhilarating experience, one that he hoped to have for real sometime in the near future. Nothing would make him happier than Yami giving himself willingly to him without deceitful manipulation.

He looked over at his clock and sighed. It was nearly 7am and his alarm had been set for 7.15am, so he decided to get up and take care of his 'problem' before getting ready to face the day.

* * *

Yami had been awake for nearly half an hour before he heard the door open and a maid walked in carrying a tray of food. "Good morning, Yami-sama," she said merrily, putting the tray on the side table before moving to help him sit up by adding an extra pillow behind him.

Yami smiled as she fussed over him. "Good morning. It's not necessary for you to do this," he said as she smoothed out his blankets and put the tray on his lap. "And you certainly don't have to call me _-sama_."

The young lady walked purposefully over to the curtains and flung them open to let in the sunlight. "Nonsense!" she said. "You're Kaiba-sama's guest and shall be treated as such." She bowed. "Is there anything else I can get for you or do for you, Yami-sama?"

Yami looked at his tray. There was a cup of tea, orange juice, a croissant, mini jams and butter, grapes and a small knife. There was also a small tub with some pills in it, presumably his painkillers. "Er, no thank you, although please, don't call me _-sama_."

"As you wish, Yami-sama," the maid said and left the room quickly, closing the door behind her.

Yami sighed once she'd left and removed the tray from his lap. He wasn't very hungry at the moment, and he'd had a huge glass of water from next to the bed within moments of waking up because his tongue felt like there was a carpet growing on it, so wasn't thirsty either, and decided to take a bath. He lifted the bedding and swung his legs round and touched his feet to the floor. He experimentally stood up and was pleased to find that his legs felt strong again and he limped over to the en-suite bathroom.

He found fresh clean towels folded on a rack and neatly laid out bath things. He drew himself a steaming hot bath and when it was ready, he sank into it with a heavenly sigh ignoring the stinging pain from his rectum. It had been a long time since he'd had a bath; the apartment he had lived in with Jou only having a small shower.

He shook his head. He was too sore and too tired to think of Jounouchi at the moment, the physical pain and mental anguish still too fresh. He felt tears pricking at his eyes and he splashed his face with water to cull them.

After he felt like he'd soaked up enough water and his hands began to look like prunes, he washed himself and got out, drying himself off thoroughly. He checked his ailments in the mirror and cringed. He knew his bruises would look worse as they got better, and at the moment, they were still deep purple, the one on his face was almost black. In a few days, they would be green/yellow, and that was when they looked the worst. He would have to miss some school, he felt, at least until the bruise on his face was faint enough to cover with some concealer.

He was about to wrap his towel around his waist when he noticed the tube of healing cream the doctor had left with Kaiba. Kaiba must have put it in here for him at some point during his medicated black-out, despite his insistence to the doctor that it was not necessary. But, he thought, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it. When Kaiba had used something similar after 'that night', but in hot water, it had worked wonders.

He took the tube up and read the instruction, blushing furiously when he realised that using it semi-externally in water like Kaiba had wasn't an option. He was going to have to get the cream, as it was, inside him, as deep as possible, to aid in the healing process. _Like hell I'm doing that! How am I supposed to even bend that way?_ He put the tube down and wrapped the towel loosely around his hips and left the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Kaiba sitting on the bed. "K...Kaiba," he said, surprised. "What are you...?" He stopped. This was his place. Of course he could go where he pleased within it, and he was probably only there to make sure he was okay. "...I mean, good morning."

Seto looked up from the tray of food and smiled at Yami, his smile turning into concern when he got a very good look at the bruise on the smaller male's abdomen. "Morning. Why haven't you eaten and taken your medication?"

Yami was a bit put out by the harsh question. "I just wanted to have a bath to feel a bit more human since yesterday," he said. "I was going to take it now."

Seto nodded. "Okay, but you know you're going to have to be more strict with when you take them." He looked at his watch. "You're an hour behind schedule, which means you'll have to stay up an extra hour to take your last dose before you go to sleep tonight."

Yami stifled a chuckle. "Okay, dad," he said, amused.

Seto didn't laugh. "I'm serious," he said seriously.

Yami deflated. "Sorry, I'm just...just trying to keep light hearted at the moment, you know?" He ambled stiffly over to his suitcase and began to dig out some clothes for the day.

Seto frowned at the way he was walking. "Did you use the cream the doctor gave you?" he asked, suspecting not. It was very potent stuff and Yami would not be walking like that if he had used it.

"Um, no, not really," Yami answered, not looking at the CEO. He continued to not look at him, but he could see the man get up from the bed and go into the bathroom. He sighed dejectedly and tried to quickly pull his trousers on with his towel wrapped around his waist. He failed before Kaiba exited the bathroom and took him by the arm. "Hey, wait a minute!" he protested, but Kaiba only let go when they were by the bed.

Seto removed the tray from the bed and looked at Yami sternly. "Get on the bed. Lose the towel."

Yami glared back at him. "No way."

Seto smirked. "We can do this the easy way, with you getting on the bed and letting me help you, or the hard way, with me restraining you."

Yami's face broke out into a bright pink tinge of embarrassment at the implication of the threat. Kaiba quickly reminded him that he'd already seen him naked and not to be so worried. So Yami sighed loudly and lay on the bed on his front, _then_ removing the towel. He folded his arms in front of him and rested his chin on them and waited for Kaiba to administer the cream, still with the flush on his face.

Seto's mouth went dry when he saw the bruised but otherwise flawless skin of Yami's buttocks. He just wanted to run his hands over them, and squeeze them. He chuckled lightly when he remembered how fierce his orgasm had been this morning, beating off whilst thinking about Yami and his gorgeous face during the throes of passion, and got on the bed. "Open your legs a little," he coaxed, putting his left hand softly on his thigh. Yami spread them slightly and Seto opened the tube. He squeezed a fair bit onto one of the fingers of his right hand. "Okay, now this will start off cold," he warned and gently touched the greased up finger to Yami's abused hole.

Yami flinched and clenched when he felt Kaiba's finger gently skimming the rim of his sphincter. His eyes closed tightly and he willed himself to relax. Whoever thought that rape victims would want their holes violated with more cream _after_ the act needed to rethink their product! However, eventually Kaiba's finger slipped inside and he hissed as it brushed over some torn tissue, but the pain almost immediately subsided as the cool gel coated him and got to work. He relaxed even more and tried not to think about who was doing this.

Blocking that thought was harder to do when Kaiba removed his finger to add more cream and then replaced it inside him again, this time swirling slowly around to ensure he got the whole area and pressing deeper. He suppressed a gasp when Kaiba inadvertently pressed against his prostate and a pleasurable feeling shot to his groin. He pressed his face into the mattress to muffle his voice.

As Kaiba continued to press against that bundle of nerves, he felt himself growing hard and it got harder to stifle his moans of pleasure. Kaiba couldn't be doing this accidentally. He lifted his head and shoulders and turned to look at the brunette.

Seto knew he'd found the right spot. It had been an accident, but when he'd heard Yami moan quietly, he didn't stop. Then, when Yami had turned to look at him, he recognised the look from his dream...the lust, the desire...the _need. _Yami's eyes were lidded and he was panting slightly, the blush of innocence still adorning his cheeks, even visible over the bruise. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his voice husky. Yami shook his head. Seto nodded and added a second finger.

This time, Yami groaned audibly since the CEO knew his predicament. He dropped his head back onto his arms. There was no pain as the cream worked it's magic, but Kaiba stroking his prostate was making him feel crazy and his body hot. He opened his legs wider although Kaiba did not try to go any deeper now that he'd found that spot, and he raised his hips to allow his erection more space.

Seto, without removing his fingers, coaxed Yami onto his knees. Yami did this without protest or hesitation and this freed his cock to bounce in air. Seto watched the slim young man moan and writhe against his fingers, neither one touching the hard flesh of Yami's manhood. Neither spoke a word either, only the luscious sounds of Yami's melodic appreciation for Seto's ministrations echoed off the walls.

It didn't take long for Yami to suddenly cry out and his erection exploded without being touched. He shuddered and pressed harder against Kaiba's fingers as he dropped his head back to the mattress, he rear still up in the air.

Seto removed his fingers slowly and added a bit more cream to them, finishing the job he started. God, he was so hot and just wanted to pound into the other so much. But he knew that would at least have to wait until he had healed properly. Thankfully, he was still sated from his self-pleasure earlier and although the sight had been arousing, he hadn't become uncomfortably hard.

He got up and quickly went to the bathroom to get a cloth. He doused it with water and brought it back to Yami, who took it gratefully and wiped his face and chest where some semen had managed to get him.

"I'm sorry..." Yami began to say as he lay back on the bed, avoiding the damp patch.

Seto shook his head. "Don't worry. For starters, the maids don't ask questions," he said indicating the bedding, "and secondly, it was my fault you became aroused. That is not to say I didn't enjoy the show and was glad to help out."

Yami turned his head away. He opened his mouth to say something, but it stuck in his throat and he felt those tears threatening again.

Seto thought he read his feelings right. "Yami, if you think I think any less of you because you got off with me touching you after you were raped, that's nothing to be ashamed about. As I said anyway, I'm the one who turned you on." He put a hand on Yami's arm. "Now, how about you have some breakfast, take your pills, get dressed and meet me downstairs in half an half an hour so I can show you around?"

Yami nodded and watched Kaiba get up and head for the door. "Kaiba?" The other turned. "Th...thank you," he said with a wry smile and watched as Kaiba smiled back and left him to his breakfast.

TBC

* * *

Yay! Another chapter down. C'mon. Make the start to my weekend something good. Leave a review if you liked this chapter! Thanky!


	10. Chapter 9

I told you I would be slower to update. Writer's block is a bitch, and I'm not really sure where I want the story to go from here, so, here's another poll: read this chapter and YOU guys tell me where you want the story to go. You don't have to give too much detail, but just tell me what you would expect to happen next, what you want to happen next. If there is a collective idea, I will incorporate it. Call it brain storming!

Oh, and sorry if this is a pathetic and short chapter, but I threw in a lemon, just to keep you peaked!

Anyway, enough blah blah!

Warnings: Lemon

Don't own.

Onwards!

_

* * *

_

**INDECENT PROPOSAL - Chapter 9**

Jou sighed and looked at his phone for the millionth time. He had been hoping beyond hope that since Yami left with Kaiba that he would call him. He so very much wanted to call Yami or send him a message, but to do so would probably be inappropriate or the other would not respond. He didn't want Yami or even Kaiba to decide they couldn't see each other anymore and slap a restraining order on him.

Jou hadn't slept that night as a thousand thoughts flew through his head, some making him sad, most making him angry. _Damn Kaiba! I swear if I ever see him again I'll kill him!_

_No, I hurt Yami, Kaiba is protecting him. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so jealous._

_Fuck that! Yami betrayed me by kissing Kaiba and who knows what else since the agreement!_

_But now, as fate would have it, Yami is with Kaiba anyway._

_Fuck fate! Kaiba manipulated us both!_

_I wonder if Yami is okay. I hurt him pretty badly. I think I'll call him._

_Don't be fucking stupid!_

_But what if he's waiting for me to make the first move?_

_This isn't dating! I fucking beat him up and raped him!_

Jou picked the phone up. He decided to send him a message at the very least, just so Yami knew he was thinking about him, but cancelled it just as he was sending it. He tossed the phone onto the couch and leaned back, putting his hands on his head. He looked around the room, bored. It was then he noticed something on the kitchen counter and sat up straight. He smiled with glee as he now had an excuse to see Yami without looking desperate.

* * *

"Yes, I'm afraid he was in a nasty accident and won't be at school for about a week and a half while he heals. I can send over a certificate from the doctor if necessary...yes, he'll be fine, thank you very much." Seto put the receiver down and looked at Yami. "There. Now you can relax for a while."

Yami nodded and continued to look around Kaiba's home office from the comfort of the plush sofa against the wall opposite his desk. "Thanks," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. Despite what Kaiba said earlier, Yami felt deep shame and embarrassment from taking pleasure from what Kaiba did in the bedroom. He sighed loudly. "Do you have a newspaper? I need to start looking for an apartment of my own."

Seto laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on his desk and his chin on the bridge he'd created. "You know, you could enjoy my hospitality for as long as you like, Yami," he said not willing to let Yami move any time soon. "You should give yourself time to heal, arrange a restraining order..."

"I'm not going to get a restraining order," Yami interrupted. "I'm going to try and work things out with Jou."

Seto suddenly slammed his fists against his desk in frustration. "Are you crazy?" he shouted. "The man is violent no matter which way you look at it! If you go back to him, he will do it again and again."

"I'm not going to go into this with you again, Kaiba," Yami said standing up quickly. He turned to leave the room.

Seto stood up too and hopped over to the door, slamming it closed and standing in front of it to block Yami. Yami rolled his eyes at the action, but proceeded no further. "Why won't you listen to reason?" he asked folding his arms.

Yami turned away from him again. "I'm not talking about this."

Seto grabbed his shoulders and spun him round to face him. He scolded himself because Yami's eyes widened in fear. Whether he realised it, he didn't know, but the whole incident had completely messed him up. Seto lifted his hands quickly to show Yami he wasn't going to attack him. "See? You're skittish just because I touched you. How is it going to be with that cur?" Yami looked away and refused to say anything. Seto stepped back and crossed his arms. "Fine. You don't want to talk about it? Fine."

"You said fine."

"Fine!"

The two stood in stony silence, ice blue glaring at Yami's profile. The smaller male refused to look at him, choosing instead to examine the carpet. Soon, Seto's focus fell on the bruise on Yami's cheek and he sighed, dropping his arms to his side. He was going to have to tread very, very carefully for the next few days if he wanted to convince Yami that even thinking of going back to that blonde-haired buffoon was bad news.

"Do you mind if I...if I go back to my room?"

Seto snapped out of his stupor and nodded, stepping aside and opening the door for him. Yami quietly thanked him, still not looking at him, and exited the room. Seto watched him walk down the hall, his movements stiff as if he knew the brunette was observing him. When he turned the corner, Seto closed the door and immediately picked up his phone. He dialled his internal staff. "Yes, I want someone to watch over Yami at all times starting right this second. Get him anything he wants within reason. He is not to leave the grounds without an escort, and I want a verbal report every two hours, got it? Good. And get him a current newspaper with property listings."

* * *

Jou looked helplessly around the campus. He didn't even know where to begin. "Um, excuse me. Could you..." The girl he'd been addressing just walked passed him, her nose stuck in a book. "Hi there," he said turning to another student. "Can you help..." The kid walked by, ignoring him. "What the hell is up with these college people?" he muttered out loud.

"Can I help you?"

Jou turned to see a tall man dressed in a brown suit with thin-framed glasses on his face, obviously a teacher or professor of some sort. "Yeah, I'm lookin' for my boyfriend, Yami Mutou? Have ya seen him around? Short, slim build, wildly spiky hair, gorgeous..."

The man held a hand up to stop his rambling description. "I know him, but he's not here. We got a call this morning to say he was in some kind of accident and that he'd be off for the week." The man shifted his glasses on his nose. "If you're his boyfriend, shouldn't you have known that?"

Jou felt the hairs at the back of his neck prickle. He felt like he was being judged by this unknown man, but then felt rather foolish. Of course Yami wouldn't come to school just yet. He had been left in quite a state by his hand. Yami wouldn't want to arouse suspicion. It would be the second time he would have been sporting the signs of violence, and as much as the students would have ridiculed him the first time, the second time probably wouldn't yield the same jokes.

"Ah, I knew, but I just didn't think it was that bad. Plus Yami is super hot on attendance, so I would have thought only death would keep him from doing his studies." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he excused himself, turned and walked in the direction he was headed.

Jou also turned and walked back to the exit. So much for seeing Yami on common ground, well, not common ground, but ground that didn't involve Kaiba, well, not that it didn't involve him because this is where Kaiba came to steal him away...

Jou shook his head. He had to remain calm. If he was going to see Yami at Kaiba's place, he had to be less angry. He stopped before getting into the car, took a deep breath and then opened the door.

* * *

The buzzer on the intercom sounded. Seto looked up from his laptop and scowled. It hadn't been two hours since the last report, and as far as he knew, Yami was sleeping, so why were they bothering him now? He shook his head. _No,_ he thought to himself. _I can't think like that, something may be wrong with Yami._ "What is it?" he clipped.

"Sorry to disturb you, Kaiba-sama, but Jounouchi Katsuya is at the gate asking to be let in. What should I do?"

"In slightly nicer terms, tell him to fuck off. In fact, forget being nice, just tell him to fuck off." He took his hand off the button, effectively ending the conversation. When the buzzer went again less than thirty seconds later, he sighed. "What?" he snapped.

"Pardon me again, Kaiba-sama, but he is insisting. He says he has something important to give Yami-sama."

"What is it; a fist in his face again?" He could hear some unintelligible growling in the background. "Tell him to leave it with you and depart before I call the police."

"Kaiba, please let me see him," Jou's voice came over. "I don't want to cause any trouble; I just want to see Yami for a second. Please?"

Seto sighed again. "Let him in, but I'll meet him at the door."

In only a few minutes, Seto met the blonde at the door, blocking it to make sure he couldn't barge his way in. "What do you want, partner-beater?"

Jou frowned, but ignored the new nickname. "I want to see Yami, make sure he's okay."

Seto snorted. "What makes you think I'm going to let you in here to see him?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and I have every right to see him. Plus, I have to give him this." Jou held out a laptop case. "I know he's resting from school because of what I did, but I also know he'll want this and an internet connection so he can link to the University site to access their online research facility." He waited for Kaiba to respond, when he didn't, he continued. "He'll _want_ to work on his studies even if he's laid up in bed. He'll never forgive himself if he falls behind."

Seto held his hand out. "I'll give it to him."

Jou pulled the case back and hugged it possessively. "No way. How do I know you'll even give it to him?"

"I'm not that much of a bastard. If he needs it, I'll give it to him."

"That's not even it, Kaiba. I'm sure you would give it to him, but I want to see him. Please...you can even come with me to make sure I won't 'beat him up'."

Seto considered the body language and expression of the blonde in front of him. He was standing up straight trying to show sincerity, and his eyes were begging, eyebrows scrunched in an attempt to do what Seto could only assume were puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, but I a warning you; if he becomes distressed in any way..." He left the threat hanging.

Jou smiled happily and nodded before following Kaiba into the mansion.

* * *

_Yami was wandering the halls of Kaiba's mansion. He was quite lost. "Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone there?" No one answered him. The place was empty. Being that he hadn't been there for very long, Yami didn't know if it was odd or not._

_He turned a corner and stopped short. He recognised the hallway he was in because he made note of the pot plant with the flower and was sure he hadn't seen that anywhere else in this place. He was going around in circles. "Help!" he shouted. "I'm trapped!"_

"_There you are," said a voice from behind him._

_Yami spun round to see Jou. "Jou? What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to look for you," the blonde said. "To help you find you way back."_

"_You know about the layout of this place?"_

"_Sure!" Jou stepped forwards and took his by the upper arm. "Just come with me."_

_Yami was lead by his arm passed the pot plant and to one of the multitude of doors wich Jou opened and shoved him inside following closely behind._

_The room was dark and Yami quickly felt fear spread across him causing goosebumps to rise on his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. "Jou?" he enquired, the darkness almost suffocating his words._

_He was suddenly shoved from behind and he stumbled forwards. Unable to see what lay ahead of him, he braced for a painful landing only to be caught in strong arms. The darkness receded and he saw cold blue eyes looking down at him. "Kaiba?"_

_Kaiba smirked at him and looked up. Yami turned his head to see where he was looking and he saw Jou behind him. Jou was undressing slowly. "Wait, what's going on?" he asked. He began to struggle in Kaiba's arms, but the brunette held onto him securely. "Let go!" he cried, but Kaiba gave a quick crushing hug and the air was suddenly squeezed from his lungs. He nearly blacked out, but coughed and took in a deep breath to get the air back._

_He felt Kaiba sinking to the floor, well, it wasn't a floor anymore. It was just a mass of pillows and blankets. He was also turned. They ended up with Kaiba leaning back against some propped up pillows with Yami between his legs. Kaiba's arms were around Yami's chest holding him against him. He realised with horror that both he and Kaiba were naked, and Jou had finished removing all his clothes too. "Please...no!" he begged. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt like he was in trouble._

_Kaiba lifted him up slightly so he could reach down and grab his legs. Yami's knees were lifted to his chest exposing his puckered entrance. Yami could see hunger in Jou's eyes as he licked his lips and came towards them. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't move! He couldn't speak!_

_He gasped silently as Jou's tongue laved over his hole and pressed inside. At the same time, Kaiba's face descended to his neck and nibbled there, nipping and biting. Yami shivered. This wasn't happening!_

_Before he knew it, he was being lifted by his thighs. He looked wildly around and realised that Kaiba was about the plant him on his enormous hard cock. "No!" he tried to shout, but no words came out. He felt the rod begin to penetrate him and he looked frantically to Jou for help, the blonde's eyes shadowed by his hair, showing no signs of wanting to stop what was happening. He leaned forwards and put his hands on Yami's shoulders and suddenly pressed down._

_Yami screamed, no sound coming from his throat, as he was fully impaled on Kaiba. He heard Kaiba groan behind him. "Oh yes, that's good!" the brunette crooned. "So tight..."_

_Tears rolled down Yami's cheeks as he was bounced up and down, the feeling of Kaiba sliding in and out of him, filling him, making him feel sick. He felt no pleasure even as Kaiba began slowly thrusting his hips as well to get new angles, no doubt searching for that spot inside of his captive lover, and when he thought things couldn't get any worse, his face was brutally slapped by Jou in front of him._

_His shock made him clench his walls around Kaiba, and the CEO moaned loudly. Jou slapped him again, this time on the other cheek and the same thing happened, Kaiba grunting and telling Jou to carry on. He was slapped three more times before Kaiba began thrusting and lifting him up and down at a faster pace. Yami's face stung and he felt weak. The only warning that Kaiba was about to come was when he pulled down hard and shuddered. Then he felt hot sticky fluid burn into his back passage._

_He was roughly shoved off Kaiba and landed on Jou. He was pulled down onto the blonde and penetrated hard. He tried to lift himself off, but Jou wrapped his arms around him and prevented him. He also felt Hands on his back and he realised Kaiba was pressing down on him to stop him from getting away._

_Jou planted his feet on the softness and began thrusting up hard and fast into Yami's pliable hole. "I don't care if Kaiba's just fucked you, you're still tight."_

_Unable to fight anymore, Yami rested his head on Jou's shoulder as he was violated. He lay limp in his embrace and soon, Jou announced he was going to cum and spurted inside of him._

_Yami found himself laying on the floor on his side, curled up in the foetal position with two men's seed oozing from him. He was physically alone, but could still feel two pairs of eyes watching him, waiting for another opportunity. He shivered violently._

"_There's no way out...there's no way out...I'm trapped forever...no way out..."_

Yami sat up with a gasp and winced as his head swam. His body was coated in sweat of terror as he recalled his dream. He didn't need a psychiatrist or even a dream analyst to tell him what that one meant. Getting lost in Kaiba's mansion, trapped with no way out, both men taking advantage of him...

He could feel tears coming to surface. It was one thing to imagine himself trapped by Kaiba, but to have Jou betray him as well? Okay, so the blonde had beat him and raped him, but he still loved him and he hoped beyond hope that things would get better. Love was not something so easily lost, and he cursed himself for feeling this way when he knew if he stayed with Jou he could very well become a statistic of violence.

He put his face in his hands and concentrated on not becoming overwhelmed with his emotions. He had to be strong, otherwise he could see himself jumping off a really tall building. There was a way out, other than suicide. He just needed to heal from the latest ordeal and then find his own place. Then, he'd be fine.

He'd be fine, wouldn't he?

TBC

* * *

Ok, so as I suggested if you want faster updates; let me know what you thought of this chapter and then tell me what you'd like to see happening in the next chapter. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all want! Heehee!!


End file.
